


The Home We Built Together

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: Two young Vikings. An arranged marriage. Hiccup always wanted to win the girl of his dreams, but not like this. Now he and Astrid must learn to live together and maybe one day, learn to love…





	1. In which arrangements are made

Hiccup stared warily across the table at the girl that glared back at him. He’d known Astrid all their lives, but in all honesty, he didn’t  _know_  her at all. Astrid Hofferson was like a mystical creature that you caught glimpses of from a distance, but never could approach for fear of angering or scaring her away. As Hiccup eyed her, he could tell she was more of the angering type.

The marriage contract was signed, and hands were shaken by both fathers in good standings. The decision to wed was not the youths’ own. Hiccup had a sinking suspicion that he would not have been Astrid’s first choice as a husband. Heck, he wasn’t anybody’s first choice for anything!

They were too young to even be thinking about marriage at their age, but in some cases, especially with Hiccup as the Chief’s son, bringing in a lifelong mate and helper to work alongside the future Chief was of the utmost importance. Astrid would be committed to him in every aspect of his life – mentally, emotionally, physically. Hiccup’s heart sank a little for the girl who was being forced into this life sentence.

The Hofferson family left with the marriage contract finalized. Hiccup didn’t have a chance to speak with Astrid. It was probably for the best right now. Any words that hence forth from his mouth would have been an embarrassment, most likely. He’d rather talk to Astrid in private, if they would even get the chance to see each other before the wedding.

Three days passed. Stoick had begun grooming his son for the wedding that would take place during the next moon cycle. Whispers around the village began to circulate, but no big announcement was made just yet. A feast for the entire village was beginning to be prepared for the very occasion.

Hiccup pulled on his fancier set of clothing, per his father’s orders. Him and Astrid were to be presented as betrothed before the entire village at the feast. Being there in front of every eye, judging him as a screw up. Hiccup didn’t quite wish for that sort of attention. The woods outside his back door looked welcoming to hide in.

And that’s just what he did.

Hiccup ran until he was well into the sanctuary of the trees. He slowed to walk the well-beaten path, his cape ever-so-often snagging a protruding tree branch. A yell, akin to a battle cry, caught his ear and as he peaked the hill, his eyes widen at the person he found.

Astrid was there…and so was her axe. Her long dress was hiked up and balled into a knot close to her knee. The part that still hanged fluttered about with her movements and to Hiccup, she resembled a glorious and terrible goddess as she wielded her axe.

With such powerful strength for someone so small, she flung the axe at the tree, hitting it perfectly centered. The sheer power that she displayed made Hiccup sink a little lower in fear that her axe may find it his way.

As Hiccup stepped backwards, his boot crunched down on a twig. He winced at the outrageously loud sound. Astrid swung around in his direction, her axe ready to strike.

“Who’s there?” Astrid called, slightly out of breath.

Hiccup’s shoulders tensed as he peeked over the hill, sheepishly. “Oh hey, Astrid!” He waved awkwardly.

The corners of her mouth turned down at the sight of him. She lowered her axe. “What’re you doing out here?”

“Well, I-“ Hiccup blew out a long breath through his nostrils. He could play it up and tell her he was searching for her. But any sly explanation that ran through his mind left a bitter taste in his mouth. The truth it is. “Honestly?” He hung his head. “I’m hiding for my dad.”

He moseyed a little closer to her, but still kept a good distance. “I don’t think I could stand one more of his speeches about how I should properly act.”

“You must get those all the time,” Astrid remarked with the tiniest amount of humor in her voice, “since you consistently don’t act properly.”

“What can I say?” Hiccup laughed stiffly, puffing up his chest, “I’m a rebel.”

Astrid threw him a disapproving look. “Yeah, sure, that’s why.”

His confidence depleted as fast as it had come, and Hiccup’s shoulders sunk again. “Look. Astrid. Can we talk about our…y’know…” he couldn’t even say it out loud, it sounded so strange.

“You mean, our marriage?” she said rather bluntly, and Hiccup admired her boldness to speak of it. “What’s there to talk about? We have no say in the matter. Nothing can change this decision. I’ll do my duty as I am asked to, just as I was raised to do.”

Without warning, she flung her axe at a tree, the blade penetrating deep inside the grain. “At least I have the trees to take the brunt of my frustration out on over all this,” she spat as she retrieved her weapon.

Hiccup nodded absently. “Good to know you won’t be murdering me in my sleep. I think.”

Her blue eyes penetrated his sending a shiver down Hiccup’s spine. She truly was beautiful and terrible. She slowly approached him. Hiccup resisted the urge to step back as she drew closer. “I don’t blame you for this, Hiccup. I won’t take my frustrations out on you.”

He’d held her in such high standings for so long now. She was the gorgeous shieldmaiden – the girl of his dreams - he’d wished to make his girlfriend one day. Though the prospect was exciting, she’d be his wholly, this wasn’t how he’d wished it would go. He hadn’t impressed her to become his girlfriend. He hadn’t won her over with his wit. Astrid’s father had signed her over to him. This wasn’t at all how his dream should be playing out.

The sound of the great horn echoed through the trees, signaling the feast would begin soon.

Hiccup cracked a weak smile, thumbing back down the path. “We should get back. Do you wanna…walk back together?” he asked, in what he knew would be the first of many awkwardly asked questions.

Astrid shook her head. “I don’t think we should be seen coming from the woods together before our betrothal announcement.”

“You’re right.” Hiccup hadn’t thought of that. “See you there.”

Astrid turned, not so much as a nod in response.

Hiccup frowned as he walked back. Not only would this be a long evening, but he had a feeling it would be a long, arduous life to come.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup had been informed to act a certain…well, in his father words:

_“Don’t say or do anything like…this.”_

_“You just gestured to all of me. Again!”_

Hiccup sat there like a bump on a log, his mood slightly soured from the piting gazes of the villagers aimed toward Astrid. He knew he wasn’t the greatest catch in the sea, but no one was thinking passed the fact that he would try his best to make her happy. No one was thinking the  _tiniest maybe_  that him and Astrid would be good for each other.

That minuscule spark of hope nearly tamped out when he glanced at Astrid, who’s face was like a stone wall. He barely registered Stoick taking his hand and joining it with Astrid’s. The Great Hall filled with applause, though it wasn’t an irrupterious sound that usually followed the Chief’s speeches.

Hiccup stared out at the many faces plastering a clinched smile on his face. His eyebrows twitched when he felt Astrid give his hand a squeeze. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, catching her as she chanced a glance at him as well.

Hiccup’s forced smile melted into a real one, the friendly squeeze and little glance giving him the tiniest of hope back.


	2. In which time is spent together

Astrid watched as her father signed her over. Arranged marriages happened sometimes. She wasn’t being bought, by any means, even with the bride’s price. No, she was still a free woman and had a right to her own possessions and the chose to annul if it were to ever come to that. Hiccup Haddock would not _own_ her, but she would be expected to be dutiful to him.

She knew how to be dutiful. She’d been taught from a young age what would be expected of her as a strong Viking woman and shieldmaiden of her tribe. She went above and beyond expectations when it came to training for war. Astrid Hofferson took her duties seriously.

She glanced over at Hiccup. She felt her features were as sharp as a thorn bush as she stared at him. He appeared beyond nervous, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his tunic, looking far too young for such a life-changing event.

At least he wasn’t making goo-goo eyes at her. She knew there were worse choices than the Chief’s son – that Jorgensen boy being one of them. Astrid inwardly shivered at the thought of being betrothed to Snotlout. No, Hiccup Haddock was a better option, even with his continual indiscretions.

She left the Chief’s hut without a word to her future husband. They’d known each other their whole lives, and yet, she could count the conversations they’d had together on one hand. A tiny part of her was curious about him. Who was Hiccup beyond the screw ups and sarcastic jokes? She’d find out soon enough.

* * *

 

The next three days were filled with constant wedding preparations. Astrid’s mother was bubbling with excitement for the wedding. She’d started sewing the wedding dress, Astrid having to endure fittings and being poked by pins. All she wanted to do was disappear.

On the day of the feast to announce the betrothal, she’s had enough and ran away to the woods while her mother was busy with preparing the feast. She balled the left side of her long, flowing dress into a knot and took off into the forest.

She hadn’t expected to meet up with anyone out there in the solitude of the trees. But it seemed Hiccup had the same idea of running away from responsibilities for a little while.

She didn’t know what to expect from this encounter with Hiccup. She half assumed he’d try to play it cool, but what she got was an honest portrayal. Hiccup seemed just as nervous as she was (though she’d never let on that she was) and unsure how to interact with her. That honesty lifted her mood, at least on the inside. She was still cautious to show Hiccup anything other than the hard-as-nails warrior she was training to be. He needed to earn her trust, and one short conversation wasn’t enough for that.

The betrothal feast was possibly the most awkward experience she’d ever had (granted, the wedding to come would be the pinnacle). She snuck a glance at Hiccup, his face wearing the gloomiest of expressions. Was his mood sour because they were being put on display? Or maybe he was feeling down from her coldness towards him earlier.

Astrid’s heart stirred a little for the boy who she would spend the rest of her life with. If they were to ever be happy with each other _both_ of them would have to work at it.

As the Chief joined their hands together, Astrid gave Hiccup’s hand a little comforting squeeze. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and they’re line of sight met. His tense smile melted into a small but genuine one. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad being married to Hiccup Haddock. Only time would tell.

* * *

 

The wedding preparations were absolutely ridiculous. Astrid knew a lot went into planning a wedding, especially one for the Chief’s son, but did it really have to be this elaborate? Her mother was beside herself, and Astrid was about to chop a hole in the wall of their hut if she didn’t get away from the madness!

She left her mother fretting over the flower displays.

The sun was sinking on the horizon; escaping to the woods with her ax was not an option. She wasn’t in the mood to hang out with the rest of the teens from dragon training in the Great Hall. She received enough of the twins constant teasing and Snotlout’s lamenting over their non-existent relationship during dragon training. Astrid wasn’t sure where she was going until her feet led her to the blacksmith shop.

Her curiosity about Hiccup itched at the edge of her thoughts every day since the marriage contract was signed. She’d wanted to speak with him again, to have a normal conversation between two people and no focus on the whole marriage ordeal.

Peeking inside the shop, Astrid caught a glimpse of Hiccup’s thin form swinging a hammer. She watched as he flattened a piece of metal before dunking it into the cooling barrel. His back turned to her as he returned the metal to the flaming hot coals. She’d never seen him at work before. He appeared so calm and relaxed, as if he were in his element right there surrounded by his craft.

She was rather enjoying observing him until a voice rang in her ear, and Astrid’s heart jumped into her throat.

“Astrid!” Gobber greeted, merrily. “Come for a wee visit with Hiccup?”

“I-“ Astrid looked over to where Hiccup was working, and caught his eye. He definitely heard Gobber announce her presence.

“Hey…hey, Astrid!” Hiccup dunked the piece of metal he’d been crafty into the cooling barrel before setting it down and walking over. His face was smudged with soot. His bright green eyes beamed at her.

“I’ll leave you two kids to talk. The big day is approaching fast!” Gobber said with a twinkle in his eye before lumbering away.

“Good to see you,” Hiccup stumbled out, “do you need anything?” He leaned in as if sharing a secret. “I know people on the inside. You can get your axe sharpened no charge from now on.”

She leaned in closer to him, placing a hand by her mouth and whispering, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Hiccup straightened up, a little smile gracing his face. He gestured to the shop. “You wanna come in?”

“Sure.” Astrid followed him to where he’d been working. She’d never actually set foot into the smithy before, using the counter out front to make her requests to Gobber whenever she stopped by. The air was quite warm as she assumed it would be. The shop was probably the warmest place during the winter months.

“What’re you working on?” she asked, remembering the metal she’d watched Hiccup craft earlier. She caught a glimpse of a drawing on a paper sitting on a table close by, the letters of her name scratched on it catching her attention.

Hiccup cleared his throat, trying but failing to nonchalantly stuff the piece of paper in the pocket of his apron. “Just the frame for a shield.” Astrid could already tell he was hiding something but didn’t pry. “What brings you by?” he asked, changing the subject.

“I was out for a walk, trying to escape my mother’s planning madness. If it were up to me, we could have the ceremony right here right now and be done with it.”

A sharp wave rolled up Astrid’s spine as her words sunk in. Her cheeks began to burn, and it was not from the heat within the smithy. How could she be this blunt about their wedding? It was a delicate subject; the most important event in her life that would literally follow her through her entire life.

Hiccup’s eyes were wide from her statement, but he soon let out a little laugh. “Go get an apron and rub soot on you, so at least we’ll match for the occasion. I wouldn’t want to out dress my bride.”

As if her heart was being tugged by a string that stirred in her chest at his last two words. Hearing him call her that overwhelmed her senses. She could handle speaking of the wedding and the marriage to come with anyone else, but to hear those words from Hiccup – those two words that spoke exclusively of her from him – sent a crashing alarm through her.

Through all the wedding preparations she had to endure, none of it made the marriage more real than hearing Hiccup call her his bride. The atmosphere surrounding her became stifling and she needed to get out, her mind a mess of confusion.

“I better go,” she said quickly, “it’s been a long day.” What a lame excuse, she chided herself, but if she stayed any longer, she would turn into a bundled wreck of nerves and that was the last state she wanted Hiccup to see her in.

Hiccup’s disappointment wasn’t lost to her. He’d been delighted to see her, and now he hung his head.

“Yeah, I need to get back to work anyways,” he said without an ounce of gusto.

Astrid tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, her hand hovering there at the base of her neck. “Bye, Hiccup.”

“Bye, Astrid.”

She ignored the longing in his eyes as she walked out of the blacksmith shop. Astrid let go of a deep breath she’d held in, the reality of her being a bride suddenly piling upon her.


	3. In which a secret is revealed

Hiccup stared at the ceiling above, his head cushioned by his hand underneath him. She’d visited him at the smithy. Astrid had taken the time to walk to the blacksmith shop to see _him_! The tingling in Hiccup’s chest sent sparks into his limbs at the thought.

Astrid Hofferson – the girl he’d crushed on for years – was to be his wife. He would have been happy just going out on a date with her, but now he was to be with her the rest of his life!

As inciting as the prospect was, a small weight lingered in Hiccup’s chest. This wasn’t Astrid’s decision and though he was head over heels for her, he wished they could take it slower; to get to actually _know_ each other before vowing to spend their lives together.

He wanted to make her happy; to take care of her as she deserved. Hiccup sighed deeply, his slender chest rising and falling in his eye line. He was only a 15-year old boy who could barely take care of himself, how would he possibly take care of another human being as well?

Hiccup pursed his lips, determination spurring up inside him. He’d try his best to be a good husband and prove to Astrid that he could be the Viking she deserved.

Astrid was a hard person to check up with. She was always on the go with dragon training and village duties, with the wedding preparations on top of all that. When Hiccup could slip away from the blacksmith shop during lulls, he’d go watch the dragon training.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her as Astrid battled the dragon of the day. Hiccup smiled broadly, and he couldn’t help cheer whenever Astrid succeeded. He wished he could be down there with the others his age, training to be a warrior. A slight bitterness remained in the pit of Hiccup’s stomach at his father’s decision to hold off on dragon fighting. Stoick concluded he was far too small and gangly still to train; _“Odin, help us, maybe next year when there’s more meat on your bones.”_

Hiccup had a plan to not miss his chance to slay one of the beasts; one of these days soon he’d get the calibration right and take down a dragon.

That evening in the Great Hall during suppertime, Hiccup spotted Astrid with the other teens at a table together. She’d been spending more time with the others since dragon training had begun. She wasn’t much of a participant in the conversations, Hiccup observed, but he caught her laughing along with the others every once and a while.

He wondered how it would be after they were wed. Would Astrid cook supper for them? Would he be welcomed into the group of his own age finally?

Working up the courage, Hiccup walked over to the table. “Room for one more?” he asked, feigning confidence.

Snotlout burst into laughter. “Haha! No! Not for anyone as useless as you!” The twins cackled evilly at the remark, while Fishlegs gazed at him with an air of judgement.

Hiccup peered at his cousin, the line of his mouth turned heavily down. Astrid remained quiet, her silence digging a hole in him.

“Oh look, that table has enough room…” Tuffnut pause before continuing the jab, “because it’s empty!”

Hiccup turned away before anymore remarks were spat on his behalf. He sighed deeply through his nose as he plopped down at the empty table, not feeling at all hungry anymore.

What was he thinking? Just because he and Astrid were betrothed that she’d automatically take up for him? She was thrown into this mess. Their marriage was her duty, but being obligated to help him fit in was not.

Hiccup started picking at his quickly cooling veggies, head hung low over his plate. Another plate suddenly appeared next to his. Hiccup looked to his left to find Astrid joining him. His heart sped up pace instantly.

“Hey,” she said quietly.

“Hey.”

“Sorry about those guys. They can be pretty dumb sometimes.”

“I’ve been wrong. I thought they were dumb _all_ the time.”

He waited for Astrid to stick up for the other teens, but she surprised him. “You’re right. They are dumb all the time.” She gazed side-long at him. “Aren’t you and Snotlout cousins?”

Out of everyone in the entire village, Hiccup had to be related to the most obnoxious person in the tribe. “Unfortunately.”

He caught Astrid wrinkling her nose, a little quirk he decided was cute on her. “Eww…I’ll be related to Snotlout.”

Hiccup laughed humorlessly. “Sorry about that.”

Astrid playfully bumped his shoulder with hers. Hiccup’s breath to catch as he froze in place. “Well, we can’t choose who our family is. Unfortunately.”

Hiccup frowned, feeling his shoulders hunch at what he assumed included their arranged nuptials.

Astrid caught his reaction, and quickly clarified, “I meant blood relations. Not…y’know-“ She swirled her hands between them in an attempt to make her correction clearer.

Awkward silence fell between them as they both picked up their food.

Hiccup had prepared a declaration for Astrid. He’d pondered thoroughly what he would say to her in hopes to show her how he desired to prove that he could be worthy of her. All the perfect scenarios that he’d conjured in his head dissolved into a dark room among every other person in the village over a cold plate of dinner.

Hiccup set down his fork, turning to face his betrothed. “Astrid, I will prove to you that I’m worthy of having you. I promise I will shoot down a dragon someday soon and I will slay it and become a real Viking.”

Astrid peered at him for a moment, her eyes hooded under long bangs. She set down her fork, sighing through her nose. “Hiccup, you don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“But-“

Her eyes sharpened upon him, cutting off his protest. “Quit trying before you or someone else gets hurt again by one of your contraptions.”

Hiccup knew he had a reputation on Berk, but it stung worse hearing Astrid bring it up.

Her expression softened, and concern filtered into her voice, “Do what you do best and stay safe working in the forge.” She flicked her eyes to the table, an uncertain air suddenly about her as she added, “Do it for me.”

***

Hiccup trekked back home at a slow pace, his mood a strange mix of being pleased that Astrid sat with him and frustration over her request. A stray rock went tumbling down the hill from the toe of his boot. Astrid didn’t understand what it meant to him to prove he could be a real Viking. She wanted him to be “safe”, but Hiccup was never one to stay in the safety zone.

He pushed on his front door, the weight of the wood seeming heavier tonight. All Hiccup wanted was to crash in his bed and disappear from his thoughts for several hours. His father, however, interrupted that plan.

“Son,” Stoick called out with an edge of firmness from his place at the table.

“Hey Dad,” Hiccup greeted, lacking gusto.

“Come here, I want to show you something.”

Hiccup reluctantly joined his father, glancing at the blueprints that were laid on the table.

“This,” Stoick swept a mighty hand over the papers, “is the final draft for your new hut.”

The statement made Hiccup’s insides seize up. It hadn’t crossed his mind where him and Astrid would live. A part of him automatically assumed they’d share his upstairs bedroom. His father’s hut was big enough for the three of them. Why did they need their own home yet? How was he supposed to be the leader of his own household at a mere 16 years old? He felt like choking when the crazy thought of babies shot through his mind.

“Dad?” he squeaked out then cleared his throat at an attempt to sound less like a scared kid. “Are you sure I’m ready for this? Because I really don’t think I am.”

Stoick made a grand gesture to emphasis his answer. “Sure, you are, son!”

Hiccup almost gave up right there. His father was boar-headed stubborn, but so was he. “I really have my doubts that I’m ready. Astrid is great and she’s…” _the girl of my dreams_ , he was about to say but stalled before the words could escape his mouth, “she’s the kind of girl that I’d like to have by my side…just maybe not right _now_.”

Stoick shook his head, tisking and sighing. A scraping noise filled the room as he pushed back from the table to face Hiccup. “Son, I think it’s time ye knew.”

There was a somber tone in his father’s voice, and Hiccup assumed Stoick’s next words would be of his lost mother

“When I was your age, I was wed to a girl.”

Hiccup’s brow furrowed together. The timeline he knew of his parents did not go back that far. “But I thought you married Mom when you were older.”

“It is not your mother I speak of.”

Stories of his father’s endeavors before his birth were recounted throughout the village. Gobber always had a tale to spin of the epic “Stoick the Vindictive”. Every once and a while a vague story of his mother popped up in conversation. Never once was it mentioned that his father was married once before.

“I was-“ Stoick chuckled low in his gut, “a bit rough around the edges and needed to be reeled in sometimes. My father – your grandad – thought it would do well for me to take a wife to keep me in line and maybe smooth out those edges before I became chief. Inger was just what I needed.”

Stoick seemed lost in his own memories for a moment, his gaze glassy with a sad sheen in his eyes. Hiccup wasn’t sure how to feel. The fact that his mother wasn’t Stoick’s first wife was not a huge surprise. It wasn’t uncommon to lose a spouse and take up another. But Hiccup wasn’t sure he’d be able to shake off the punch that this first wife had never been mentioned by anyone in all of Berk – like she’d never existed.

“What happened to her?” Hiccup barely heard himself breathe.

Stoick bowed his head, the weight of losing not one but two wives hanging on his broad shoulders. “There was a terrible sickness one winter. Inger did not recover. I had her for two years, but in that short period, I’d grown to be a gentler person, a better person to become chief.”

If Inger had smoothed out his father edges, then was Astrid supposed to sharpen his?

Stoick cleared his throat, the sound finalizing his trip into the past. He sliced a vast hand down onto the table. “The point is, son, this marriage will be good for you in the long run.”

Hiccup released a sigh of frustration through his nose. There was no convincing his father of anything, not even giving him and Astrid more time to get to know each other. In a short two weeks, his life would change for better or the worse.

 


	4. In which a union is made

The days up until the wedding blurred together in a flurry of preparations, the hype overwhelming at times. The village was in a frenzy awaiting the big day with a mix of excitement for a spectacular feast and hushed anticipation to see if the scrawny heir of Berk would screw up his own wedding in a way that only Hiccup could.

Stoick’s eyes twinkled down at him in a way that Hiccup hadn’t witnessed since he was a young boy. His father’s thick fingers fumbled with the small clasps of his fur mantle. With a gentle pat on his back, that still jarred Hiccup’s balance, he followed Stoick to the Great Hall.

* * *

 

Astrid caught the tremble of Hiccup’s hands as she drank from the union cup he held out to her. She’d been premed and prodded all morning by a sea of hands, draped in an elaborate gown and fur mantle, hair swept up in the intricate marriage braid that pulled tightly at her roots. Her fingers itched for the handle of her axe, the familiar rush of the training arena more desirable than being presented for all of Berk as a prettied-up doll being given away.

The only consolation was Hiccup seeming just as timid and unsure about the marriage as her. The ring dangled precariously on the pommel as they exchanged swords. The closer to the end of the ceremony, the more Astrid felt as if she were sinking into a hole.

The next ritual would be the sword driven into the beam to signify the success of the marriage. Astrid didn’t solely believe this sign would predict the future, but she was suddenly praying that Hiccup would at least be able to hold the heavy weight of the sword upright. As he gripped the hilt awkwardly, he glanced at her and she gave a tiny nod of encouragement.

With great effort, Hiccup plunged the sword forward, sinking the tip into the support beam. A look of shock crossed his face as he stared at the sword stabbed into the wood. His eyes were switched to her as a bright smile burst onto his face, Astrid returned the expression.

They may not have chosen each other out of love, but if there was one thing Astrid strived for, it was to be successful at everything she did.

* * *

 

With Astrid adorning her special wedding night apparel, she and her attendants waited for Hiccup and the other men to arrive. It wasn’t long after the group of men entered the room that the _handsal_ – the final engagement negotiation - was observed.

The silence hung thickly in the room as Astrid bowed her head for Hiccup to remove the bridal crown. Satisfied that this was, indeed, the correct bride, the group of men and bridal attendants left the room. The door shutting behind echoed a finality that reverberated through the new husband and wife.

Astrid folded arms over her chest, feeling naked though she still donned a clothe barrier on her body. Her bindings had been removed revealing the peaks of her breasts. The slinky material of the nightgown clung to her curves far too lightly.

Hiccup finally worked up the courage to lay eyes upon her. A shuttering breath escaped him as he did a quick scan of her entirety. He’d never seen a woman dressed in this manner before. He figured if he’d grown up with his mother around, that he’d been exposed to more womanly habits and views that happened behind the walls of a complete family’s home.

Astrid would be his first experience with a woman in a domestic setting and the idea was currently frightening him out of his wits. His hand ache to touch her, but where? He wasn’t sure yet. Her round cheek, the curve of her hip, the creamy extent of her arm. He swallowed hard around the burn of his throat at just the mere thought of those places on her.

But Astrid’s posture was guarded, and he stayed his distance. He wouldn’t make a move until he had her permission.

“So,” Hiccup said awkwardly, his shoulders quirking up in a nervous twitch, “here we are.”

“Yep, here we are.” Astrid strode swiftly to the bedside table. Hiccup craned his neck curiously to see what she was retrieving. She planted a foot on the bed, hiking up the skirts of her nightgown. The glint of steel flashed in the candlelight.

Hiccup jumped forward with an outstretched hand. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is that for?”

Astrid paused at his distress, the dagger hovering close to the skin of her ankle. “My mother said when consummation happens, my maidenhead would be broken and there would be some blood that seeps out.”

“Blood?” Hiccup squeaked out.

“Just a small amount,” Astrid reassured eerie calmness. “It’s a natural occurrence.”

Blood during sex was never mentioned in anything his father told him or mixed in with the blustering snippets he heard in the Great Hall. “But what-what’s the dagger for?”

Astrid rolled her eyes. “It has to look like we consummated the marriage.”

Forgetting his askewed sex education, Hiccup’s shocked expression dropped. “You don’t want to make our marriage…real?”

His head hung low, crestfallen by the realization, as he plopped down on the bed. His disappointment was genuinely sincere. He wasn’t eager to claim her as his own through physical means – at least not yet. But this part of the marriage had been stressed with the utmost importance.

Astrid sat beside him, her heart going out to the boy. “Are you ready to do this?” she asked, her own anxiousness creeping into her voice. “Because I don’t think I am. But if you are ready, I won’t deny you.”

Hiccup knew she would give herself to him out of a responsibility to her duty as his wife. He would never take advantage of her in that way. A tiny, humorless laugh escape him as he shrugged. “Honestly, I’m not either. I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

He glanced over at her, thinking she’d tease him for the embarrassing admission. She looked as he felt: nervous, scared, and a bit lost. “I’m sorry you had to be saddled with me, Astrid. I know I’m probably the farthest from your chose for a husband.”

Astrid bumped his shoulder with hers. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Hiccup looked at her through his hanging bangs, a glimmer of hope in his bright eyes. “Yeah?”

She dared to reach out and hold his hand. “You’re a sweet guy, Hiccup. You’ve been nothing but good to me since this whole marriage thing began.”

A genuine smile tugged at his lips at her unexpected touch and he grasped her hand. “You’re not as rough around the edges as I thought you were.”

The soft moment was gone as Astrid lightly punched his arm. “That’s just between you and me, okay?”

Hiccup threw her a bewildered look. “What was that for?”

Astrid laughed, a twinkle in her eye that made Hiccup’s chest flutter. Her laugh was a rare occurrence, and to hear it was a treat Hiccup didn’t know he desired until now.

They lapsed into a quiet, slightly awkward lull. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, swallowing hard as he stirred up the courage to say his next words.

“You-you looked beautiful today,” he stuttered out, hoping the admission wouldn’t cross any lines he wasn’t sure were there. Astrid was his wife. He should be able to speak endearments to her like that, right? “And you look beautiful right now too!” he added hastily.

Even in the dim light of the lamp, he caught the red heat staining Astrid’s cheeks. She swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you.” Glancing up with a smile, she added, “You clean up nicely yourself.”

It was Hiccup’s turn to blush. In this moment, it felt more like a first date than it did their wedding night. They were still practically strangers, but the warmth in Hiccup’s chest stirred up hope that maybe they could make this work; maybe they could become friends and more than friends over time.

Hiccup cleared his throat, gesturing towards her lap. “Are you going to…uh, cut yourself still?”

The dagger lay forgotten besides Astrid on the bed. She stood, hiking up the skirts of her gown once more. Hiccup exhaled sharply. Tiny fireworks shot off inside him at the sight of Astrid’s bare leg in arm’s reach. The fireworks fizzled out and he cringed as she sliced the blade across her ankle. Gathering a few drops on the blade, she sprinkled them on the furs covering the bed.

“Here, let’s clean that up.” Hiccup had already grabbed a cloth to hand to her. She wiped her dagger then wrapped the cloth around her ankle to staunch the bleeding and made a mental note to dispose of it in the morning.

Astrid yawned as she tucked away her dagger. “It’s been an exhausting day. I’m going to bed.” She caught Hiccup’s gaze and asked the question that was weighing on his mind as well. “Are you…are you coming too?”

He was trying to act casual, but his anxiousness showed. “If it’s okay with you.”

“We are married now. I think it’s to be expected of us.”

“Right.”

Hiccup allowed Astrid to climb under the furs first, letting her pick which side she preferred. As she settled on the left side of the bed, he tucked into the right side. His heart pounded in his ears and he wondered if Astrid’s heart was just as deafening as his.

The dark surrounded them as the candle was blown out. Though their backs were turned to each other, both could sense the warmth of their bodies close by. Hiccup’s heart leapt into his throat at the sudden words in the darkness.

“Goodnight, Hiccup.”

“Goodnight, Astrid.”


	5. In which a new way of mornings happens

Astrid rolled over, hugging the pillow that cushioned her head. She sighed and cracked open her eyes, blinking away the sleepiness. Her head snapped up. This wasn’t her bedroom. The thudding in her ears began to calm as memories cropped up.

The wedding to Hiccup.

Their _uneventful_ wedding night.

She’d fallen asleep at the snuffing of the candle, the exhaustion setting into her bones and taking her over.

Astrid groaned into her pillow as the disorientation dissipated. This would be her bedroom; a bedroom she’d share with another human being for presumably the rest of her life. It’d take some time to get used to.

She peeked over her shoulder to discover the other side of the bed was empty. She was normally an early riser (save for this morning that she afforded a little indulgence to rest after such a vigorous lead up to the wedding day) and wondered if Hiccup was the same.

With a decisive sigh, Astrid left the pleasant confines of the cozy furs. There was no door to their bedroom, nor a changing curtain, and she certainly didn’t feel like dealing with the awkwardness of Hiccup walking in on her dressing. Would he stop and stare, or would he avert his eyes? He had every right to cast his gaze on her naked body, but Astrid couldn’t imagine him doing such a blatant act (at least not yet).

She quickly exchanged the wedding night gown for her formfitting everyday attire, which was quite a relief. She tucked the gown into the depths of her wardrobe trunk assuming she’d never revisit it again.

The crackling of a fire caught her attention as she descended the stairs. There at the firepit was Hiccup.

“Good morning!” he greeted brightly and the smile he graced her with was a welcome sight. He gestured toward the pot hanging above the fire. “I put together some breakfast for us.”

“You cook?”

Hiccup shrugged a shoulder, slightly abashed. “Yeah, a little bit.”

Astrid plopped down on the stool beside him with an exaggerated sigh. “Thank Thor, because I’m clueless around the kitchen.” She didn’t know why she felt so comfortable admitting that embarrassing bit of information to her husband, who in all rights should have expected her to provide _him_ with nourishment.

“It’s not that hard.” The spoon clanked against the pot’s sides as Hiccup stirred what Astrid assumed was porridge. “I’ll have to teach you some basics.”

Astrid felt her cheeks heat up, the embarrassment suddenly kicking in. “Thanks.”

A bout of silence fell around them, the only noise being the spoon scratching the pot. Hiccup peered over the pot’s edge, scooping up a spoonful of porridge and examining its consistency. With a nod, he turned back to her. “Can you hand me a bowl?”

Astrid jumped to attention, grabbing up one of the bowls Hiccup had set down on the stool between them. He poured the steaming hot porridge into the bowl, handling it carefully as he handed it back to Astrid.

“Careful. It’s hot,” he warned, gently. “There’s honey and milk on the table,” he added as he leaned over to retrieve his bowl to be filled. “I didn’t know what you like in your porridge. I guess it’s one of those things I’ll learn about you.”

The comment left him visibly flustered. There were many things he would learn about her in time. Though Astrid wished to stay guarded in her privacy, she was thankful it would be Hiccup who would learn those things. At least he seemed thoughtful and considerate, unlike some other Vikings their age.

Astrid tried to nonchalantly observe Hiccup from across the table as he prepared his porridge. One drop of honey and two drops of milk, she noted. If he were to learn about her, she would learn about him as well.

They ate in quiet companionship for a few minutes, the only sound being the crackling of the firepit. Astrid kept her eyes cast to the table, her bowl, anywhere but at her new husband. She hoped this awkward phase would pass quickly, because there was no way she would be able to live like this the rest of her life. She wished a conversation starter would pop into her head, but her mind was drawing a blank and it aggravated the hel out of her.

“Did you sleep well?”

Astrid flinched at the sudden voice filling the silence. She snapped her eyes up to see Hiccup looking at her. “I did,” she chuckled stiffly, “like a log.”

Hiccup nodded, looking pleased.

“Are you an early riser?” she asked as the previous thought came to her.

“Not really,” he admitted, absently spooning his porridge and pouring it back into the bowl without looking at it. He flushed. “I couldn’t sleep most of the night, so I got up and thought I’d make breakfast.”

“Oh.” Astrid averted her gaze to the shallow amount of porridge left in her bowl. He hadn’t slept most of the night and it was most likely because of her. She didn’t know what to say. Should she make a remark? Apologize? Ask why he couldn’t sleep? She couldn’t stand the confusion bustling in her head anymore and suddenly stood up, cringing as her chair scraped the floor loudly.

Hiccup’s eyes were wide as he peered at her from across the table.

“Thanks for breakfast,” Astrid tried to put on a cheerful front. She stepped into the kitchen, the creeping feeling of eyes upon her back. Hiccup was watching her. When she glanced over her shoulder, the back of his head was all she saw. Astrid shook her head. It was going to take time and a whole lot of willpower to adapt to living in a house with someone other than her parents.

She set the dirty bowl down by the sink and was about to make an excuse to leave when she realized someone would have to clean the used dishes. Her mother had always taken care of that chore. In all honesty, her mother did nearly every chore around the house.

Ingrid Hofferson was happy with her home being a certain way. Even from childhood, Astrid could be on the rough side and broke one too many dishes for Ingrid’s liking. She’d be shooed out the door with an ax being pressed into her grasp while Ingrid made sure the household was kept up to her standards.

Astrid growled to herself. How was she supposed to take care of the household if she had no clue how to do it? Hiccup had already proven a better housekeeper and they weren’t even married an entire day yet!

She turned around to address her husband. “I’ll wash the dishes. Just leave your bowl here.”

“Okay,” Hiccup agreed then pointed to the pot still hanging over the fire. “Leave the pot there. Maybe we can heat it back up for lunch.”

Of course, Astrid was going to leave the pot there. Cleaning the pot too hadn’t even crossed her mind! She had the urge to throw the bowl instead of clean it, but she resisted. There’d be plenty of time to take out her unwanted aggression later in training.

A polite knock on the front door caught their attention, both looking at the door questioningly.

“I’ll get it!” Astrid jumped at the chance to avoid the strange inadequacy she wasn’t used to dealing with. She threw open the door and inwardly groaned at the sight of her mother standing there.

“Oh, your dressed,” Ingrid remarked carefully, eyeing her daughter up and down.

“Good Morning to you too, mother.” Astrid planted a hand on her hip, frustrated beyond measure now. The person responsible for her wifely inabilities had just materialized on her doorstep. “What are you doing here?”

“To check…” Ingrid leaned in close, a little smirk playing on her lips, “the marriage bed.”

Astrid had forgotten about the blood she dripped on the furs the evening before. The sting of the cut on her ankle hadn’t reminded her of impending visit to check if the deal had been sealed.

Even though she knew absolutely nothing happened, the fact that her mother thought otherwise was more modifying than what Astrid figured it would be. She waved her mother inside, Ingrid greeting Hiccup as they walked to the bedroom. Hiccup had waved back without an ounce of embarrassment. Maybe he’d forgotten _why_ her mother was here; Astrid sure wished she could.

“There, mother!” Astrid threw her hands out over the bed, presenting the spot she’d chosen to display the evidence.

Ingrid examined the spot carefully. Astrid noticed her mother’s brow knit together. “This is more than I expected.” The older woman eyed her daughter. “Was Hiccup a bit rougher than I assumed he’d be? He’s such a wee lad but seems to be a bit scrappy. Did you have to pull the dagger on him at one point?”

Astrid didn’t think she could possibly become any modified than she had been. She was wrong. Her face was as hot as the sun as she tried to find words. “Hiccup was fine. He was gentle. He’s a good guy.”

She wasn’t lying. Hiccup had proven to be a good guy and he was gentle with her, though not in the sense Astrid was making it out to be.

“Are you satisfied?” Her patience had worn dangerously thin.

Ingrid nodded slowly. “The Chief will be satisfied. I think he was the most concerned.”

Astrid’s eyebrow quirked up at that statement. Did the Chief really think so low of his son?

“Though Stoick would never admit it,” Ingrid added. She clapped her hands. “My work here is done. I’ll leave you two newlyweds to your day.”

Astrid followed Ingrid out. Pleasantries were once again exchanged by her mother and husband. Ingrid had always been civil to Hiccup, though she was probably relieved that it was her daughter that held responsibilities to take care of him rather than herself. Astrid reasoned she was the only one brave enough in the entire village to be responsible for Hiccup.

Astrid stared at the back of the door for several moments. Her fingers itched for her axe. The muscles in her arm twitched to swing the weight of it into a tree. She had to get out of this house and release the pent-up frustration that had crept up upon her throughout the morning.

She moved to snatch her axe hanging on the wall near the door but paused mid-grab as her gaze caught onto the ornate hook her axe hung from. The day before their wedding, Hiccup, with his nervous neck-scratching and fumbling over words, showed her the special hook he’d made for her.

Beautifully crafted flowers weaved around the ‘A’ rune above the hook. Astrid had been touched by the thoughtful gift. It seemed Hiccup thought more of her than she did of him. That realization made her turn around. They were a team now, whether she liked it or not, and she wasn’t about to leave him behind like every person on Berk had.

“Do you own a weapon?” The question spilled out far too snappy, but in the frustrated state she was in, Astrid didn’t pay it any mind.

“Me?” Hiccup pointed to himself as he stood up from dousing the firepit.

“No, the troll at the dinner table. Yes, you!”

Hiccup’s shoulder did that little rise and fall she noticed he did quite a lot. He grinned confidently as he raised his fists attached to those toothpick arms of his. “If you consider thunder and lightning here.”

Astrid rolled her eyes at the cheesiness that seemed to flow out of her scrawny husband. She stepped over and punched his arm. “A _real_ weapon, Hiccup.”

He shrank back, rubbing the attacked spot on his arm. “No, not the kind you’re talking about.”

“You have spare weapons at the forge, right?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Come on,” she grabbed his wrist, making Hiccup stumble as she yanked him out the door. “We can stop by there before heading to the forest.”


	6. In which nothing is ignited but Hiccup's face

Hiccup’s mind could not calm down. Astrid – his bride (wow, he couldn’t wrap his head around that concept) – was laying beside him in bed. He’d never shared a bed with anyone before, let alone a _girl_! Hiccup hoped the rapid pounding of his heart didn’t wake her like it was keeping him awake.

The corner of Hiccup’s lip tugged into a crooked smile as he stared at the ceiling. They had only shared a short kiss at their wedding and hadn’t touched since their dance as bride and groom. But Astrid had asked if he would stay and that was enough.

He glanced over at the girl beside him in the gathering light of the early morning. She was oblivious to how deeply she affected him. Astrid was lying on her side, her front facing him. There was a peacefulness about her features that he’d never seen before. A lock of hair rested on her cheek and Hiccup resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear.

He was, quite frankly, resisting many urges at the moment.

He’d never dare to touch her without permission, even though he had every right to now. Hiccup wouldn’t force anything upon Astrid, out of respect and a healthy sense of caution for his safety.

Heaving a sigh, Hiccup exited the confines of the furs. He couldn’t take it any longer. His body was far too tingly and restless to stay put. Hiccup gazed at Astrid one last time, the longing shelved heavy on his chest, and quietly descended to the ground floor of their house.

***

Hiccup yelped as he stumbled along the path leading to the forge. The hand firmly attached to his wrist wasn’t letting up as if it were to let go, he’d be left behind. Astrid had begun acting peculiar when her mother arrived on their doorstep.

Their voices had floated down from bedroom, and Hiccup had heard every single word. Heat radiated from his face as he listened to the conversation. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it was hard to ignore.

Rubbing palms over his hot face, he nearly choked on his porridge at the question of Astrid using the dagger on him. Then a smile broke out as Astrid gently defended him. It was the one thing she’d said that hadn’t snapped out of her mouth since her mother had arrived. Hiccup’s mind traveled back to the night before as they sat on the bed next to each other. That tender moment between them meant more than any moment he’d spent with his new bride so far.

There was nothing tender about their walk to the forge. People stared as they tromped through the village and Hiccup flashed a sheepish grin at every bystander. Usually newlyweds didn’t leave the house for at least a week (sometimes even weeks, which Hiccup wondered what could possibly keep them entertained for _that_ long). It was probably an odd sight seeing him and Astrid out and about the morning after their wedding.

As they closed in on the forge, Gobber bulked at them. “What in Thor’s name are you two doing here?”

Hiccup shrugged as Astrid finally released her grip. “Out for some good ole’ weapons training.”

Gobber scoffed and addressed Astrid, “You’re gonna teach our boy here how to use a weapon instead of launching it with one of his contraptions?”

“What can I say?” Astrid peered around in search of where the spare weapons were stored. She glanced at Gobber with a gleam in her eye. “I’m up for a challenge.”

“You two do know I’m standing right here?” Hiccup huffed, throwing his arms out.

Astrid laughed, going back to her search, and Gobber slapped him on the back. “Don’t mind us, lad.”

The older man slung a shoulder around his young apprentice. He glanced over at Astrid who was testing out the weight and feel of the spare swords. “Since you’re out and about today, I take it the wedding night was a bust?” Gobber said in a hushed tone.

Hiccup pulled a face, taken aback by Gobber’s suspension. “What?” He crossed his arms, sounding like he was convincing a wall. “No, it was great! We need some…air.” He wasn’t even convincing the wall.

Gobber squeezed his shoulder, sympathetically. “It’s all right, lad. You don’t have to put on a front with me. And you don’t have to be ashamed either. You two will learn in time. You have your whole life to practice.”

Hiccup glanced over at the fiery coals wondering if it’d be less painful to throw himself in there instead of having this conversation with Gobber. Was doing the deed the only thing anyone was worried about when it came to marriage? He struggled to push Gobber’s meaty arm from his shoulders.

“Thanks, Gobber, for that stirring advice.” He finally broke free of the blacksmith’s hold and practically jogged over to Astrid. “Hey, you found a weapon yet?”

Astrid turned sharply, and Hiccup jumped back as the hilt of a sword that nearly slammed into him. “Try this one. I found it hidden in the back of the pile. It’s a smaller sword. Maybe you can handle it.”

Hiccup frowned, reaching to grab the sword that was basically a glorified dagger. “What confidence you have in me,” he muttered, but regretted the statement the second he saw Astrid grimace like she’d been stung. He felt the weight of the sword, testing it at different angles and it felt good. He smiled at his wife, trying to make up for his snark. “This’ll work.”

***

Hiccup had watched hand to hand combat before, but never had he been on the receiving end of said combat. Astrid had showed him defensive positions. Now they were putting that knowledge to use, and Astrid wasn’t taking it easy on him.

Hiccup could barely keep up with her swings. The sword was light enough to move quickly, but his reactions were ridiculously delayed. Astrid’s axe had swung dangerously close more times than Hiccup was comfortable with. Was she trying to kill him off _that_ quickly?

After several frustrated sighs from his bride, Astrid called for a break. She found a spot on the ground and began sharpening her axe in the most meticulously slow way.

Hiccup stood awkwardly close by, watching her and wondering how much disappointment was flowing through her thoughts at the moment. His father’s disapproving words and scowl stuck in him like a thorn, but Astrid’s silence burned like a Nightmare’s flames. He scratched the back of his head, the sword loose in his grip. He was about to throw out a snarky remark to cover for the ache in his chest when Astrid gave him a side-long look.

“What’re you doing just standing there?” She nodded to the spot beside her. “Take a break, Hiccup.”

Hiccup plopped down beside her, though not too close. He’d been up close and personal with her axe for the better part of the hour. He was tempted to watch her. The slow precision of the grinding stone from the edge of the blade sliding to the middle. Hiccup had sharpened many axes, but he’d never looked as cool as Astrid doing it.

He averted his gaze somewhere completely different and totally safe. The ground. Hiccup leaned forward, grabbing a lone stick off the forest floor. He swept aside the leaves that were hiding the dirt. The stick scratched at the ground as he weaved his arm about.

He hadn’t realized he’d caught Astrid’s attention until her voice broke his quiet concentration.

“What’re you drawing?” Her curiosity was genuine.

“I had this idea,” Hiccup pointed to his drawing of a sword, flames licking out from its blade, “of a flaming sword that can ignite on command.”

“That’s a pretty cool idea.” Astrid nodded as she met his eye. Hiccup’s heart swelled a little at her compliment. “But you’d have to be gifted from Odin to have a sword like that.”

He frowned. “Yeah, maybe so.”

Astrid tapped his shoulder with her wrist. “Breaks over. Let’s work on some offensive moves now.”

Hiccup got to his feet, his gaze lingering on the flaming sword in the dirt. Maybe one day he’d invent a sword that ignited on command. Maybe one day he’d proudly get to show Astrid the ‘pretty cool idea’ of his. Maybe one day he’d show the whole village he was worth something.


	7. In which Astrid learns more than she ever thought she would

It was strange living with someone you barely knew. Learning their habits and quirks. Etching their facial expressions to memory. Recording their tones of voice and frequently used words.

Astrid was quickly learning more about Hiccup than she ever thought she would.

Hiccup fiddled. _A lot_. His hands were constantly busy like they were impossible to keep still. His apprenticeship as a blacksmith made a world of sense now. When he first started under Gobber, Astrid wondered how someone so small and clumsy could survive around a searing fire and sharp edges and heavy equipment. But she was slowly figuring out that Hiccup was very adept with his hands.

Hiccup flat out lied. He wasn’t just a little good at cooking. He could _cook_. Astrid watched him in awe at how he effortlessly worked in the kitchen and over the firepit. How he made such a delicious stew was beyond her and she eagerly jumped up for seconds. He chuckled over her enthusiasm and Astrid noted how she rather liked seeing him laugh.

Hiccup made good on his promise to teach her some cooking skills. He was patient and explained everything in just the right way for her. Astrid was thankful for these moments they’d had in the first few days as newlyweds. She was not only learning a new skill, but it gave her and Hiccup a chance to get to know each other, spend time together _without_ the uncertainty of not knowing how to act around each other.

She was growing to enjoy his company.

There were still times of awkward shyness that lingered in the space around them. The bedroom being the worst.

Hiccup insisted on going to bed at the same time as Astrid, as if that was some sort of rule in marriage. In the back of Astrid’s mind, she wished he’d choose a later time to join her, when she was asleep and didn’t have to be conscious of the accidental touching.

It’d happened a few times. Her foot would brush his foot. She’d freeze, her breathing ridiculously loud in her ears. His elbow would poke her back. Astrid wondered if Hiccup froze the same as she did. The next night, they clung to the edges of the opposite sides of the bed, backs to one another. Sharing a bed was by far the hardest experience yet.

It wasn’t until the fourth night that Astrid found out Hiccup hadn’t been staying in bed. A scratching noise drew her from sleep. Astrid screwed her eyes down tight, drawing her shoulder up against her ear. Then the scratching stopped, replaced by the sound of papers fluttering apart filling the quiet of the room.

Astrid blinked open her eyes. A soft glow from a candle lit the wall. She rolled over to discover the other side of the bed empty. She followed the source of the light to the far side of the room. There, sat Hiccup at his desk, his back hunched over and his left elbow moving. She gritted her teeth as the scratching continued once again.

Pushing herself up to sit, Astrid climbed off the bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she padded across the room and stopped just out of Hiccup’s peripheral vision. Several drawings were scattered over the desktop, but Astrid couldn’t make out what they were drawings of.

“Hiccup?” her voice was scratchy, and she cleared her throat.

The boy jumped and snapped his head around to look at her in surprise. In her sleep-muddled mind, Astrid thought she caught the tip of his tongue sticking out from between his lips. After a five second stare down, his tongue slipped back in and Astrid wondered if she’d imagined it.

“Astrid, did I wake you?” Hiccup asked, apologetically.

“Yes,” she replied, bluntly. She thought back to their wedding night and his admission of staying awake most of the night, “You couldn’t sleep again?”

“Not really,” he admitted, sheepishly. His eyes flicked down to where his sketch laid out before him. “It’s taking me a little longer to get used to sharing a bed, I guess.”

“I can sleep somewhere else if that’ll help,” Astrid gave, but the distressed look on Hiccup’s face told her he didn’t agree with the offer.

“No!” He thrusted a hand in the space between them as if to reach out to stop her. “If anyone should go sleep somewhere else, it’s me.” His hand lowered slowly, and Astrid spotted his tongue nervously playing with the inside of his cheek. When he finally raised his gaze to meet hers, there was a longing there that she’d never noticed before. “But- I really don’t want either of us to sleep somewhere else.”

“Okay,” Astrid nodded and grabbed her bottom lip for a moment. “Come to bed when you’re ready.”

“Okay.”

As she retreated to the bed, an invisible heaviness projected on her back. She tried to hide a glance behind her bangs, catching Hiccup watching her over his shoulder. The scratching started up again, but it was quieter and didn’t grate at her.

Sleep began to sink into her bones when Astrid felt the bed dip on the opposite side. She wasn’t sure if it was her sleep-hazed mind playing tricks on her, but Astrid thought she felt a hand hovering a hair from her waist, longing to touch, but not daring to.

***

His father was coming to supper. Stoick the Vast – _Chief of Berk_ – was coming to supper! Astrid held back her trembling hand that needed to punch something, anything! How could he do this to her? Hiccup knew she couldn’t boil water to save her life! How was she supposed to prepare a meal fit for a Chief?

“It wasn’t my idea. He insisted.” Hiccup explained with a shrugged that made her want to slug _him_.

Astrid found the money purse then nabbed the ties of Hiccup’s shirt. “If we’re doing this then we need better provisions than grain and salted yak meat.”

She was thankful for the experience shopping at the market that she’d received growing up. Her father and mother would bring her. Astrid enjoyed scoping out the goods and wares, along with the various food items available. She knew roughly how much goods cost.

Hiccup picked up a nice rye bread loaf, the golden brown braided top looking enticing delicious. “My dad likes this.” He met the vendor’s eye. “The usual?”

“Yes, sir,” the vendor, Halvard, replied with a cheery smile and holding his hand out eagerly, “One gold coin.”

Alarm shot up Astrid’s spine at the presumed cost. She pivoted, eyes narrowed. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. You always charge Hiccup a gold coin for a loaf of bread?”

Halvard nodded, his face questioning his answer. “Well, yes.”

Astrid snatched the bread from Hiccup’s hands and wielded at Halvard as if she were challenging him to a fight. “I know for a fact that you charge everyone else on Berk one silver piece for a loaf.” She advanced a danger step. “You charge the son of the Chief more because you know you can take advantage of him, don’t you?”

She could feel Hiccup’s presence close behind her. “Astrid, there’s no need for-”

“Not now, Hiccup!”

Halvard raised his hands in defense. “I’m sorry, ma’am. I’ll never do it again!”

Astrid leaned into Halvard’s personal space, glaring. If looks could kill or maim or just brings lots of pain. “You better not, because if I catch you taking advantage of my husband again, you’ll have to answer to my axe.”

“It’s time for us to move on!” Hiccup announced, swaying Astrid away from the vendor. He flipped Halvard a coin for the loaf, a glint of gold catching Astrid’s eye as she tried to protest.

She was seething. “Why did you still pay him with a gold coin? That man is ripping you off!”

“Astrid, it’s no big deal.” How could he react casually about this? “You took care of it. Now, Halvard will forever tremble in your presence.”

Astrid huffed as she clinched her fists, the leather lacing her fingers creaking under the pressure. There was no use arguing, especially in the middle of the market for every Viking on Berk to witness.

They continued their shopping for goods and returned home. Astrid couldn’t quite call this new setting home just yet. It felt foreign, as if she were invaded someone else’s property. But this was where she’d live out her days, or until dragon fire burned it to the ground and they had to rebuild.

She had no desire to speak to Hiccup after the incident at the market. They began preparing the supper together in silence. She wondered if Hiccup could feel her anger radiating towards him and that’s why he kept his mouth shut.

He did most of the cooking, only directing her when she stood there clueless as of what to do next. He was excruciatingly patient with her, and that calming feature of his soothed her roiling interior. Her anger slowly simmered as the stew began to boil.

Astrid set the table, pondering how such a massive presence as Stoick the Vast would fit at their little dining table. When she combed over her thoughts from before the wedding, it made Astrid scoff. She assumed there would be certain privileges that followed being the son of the Chief. After seeing their humble abode, the Chief had built as a wedding present, it was clear they weren’t going to live it up in luxury. If Astrid was honest with herself, she was perfectly fine living in their quint hut. Respect was more important to her than fancy things.

Just the thought of that vendor at the market began to boil her blood again. Did Hiccup know all along Halvard was taking advantage of him? How many other vendors were doing the same? They couldn’t afford to spend extra money like that. Not with the allotment Hiccup earned working as Gobber’s second hand. They could always look toward her father-in-law if they ever fell into a bind, but Astrid felt her pride rise at the very idea. No, they were husband and wife. They could make it on their own. Now, all she needed was Hiccup on board the independence ship.

A knock at the door announced the Chief had arrived. The evening whirled by as Stoick made himself at home. Astrid felt out of place as if she were stepping into her mother’s boots as she offered the Chief a drink and served the men (well, one man, one boy, in her mind).

There was one word to describe being the domestic housewife: absurd. She’d never had to worry with such things; her mother taking care of it all with eagerness and pleasant smile. Whenever her and Hiccup ate, he served her (unless she were going back for seconds then she’d get it herself). When Astrid stole a glance at him as she delivered the bowls of stew and rye bread to the table, she noticed Hiccup’s fingers twitching and he had to rub his thumb on a spoon’s scoop to ease the restlessness.

With all the food items and drinks served, Astrid sat opposite her husband with Stoick between them. There was idle talk about how married life was treating them. It wasn’t until Stoick brought up a subject that made both of them nearly choke on their stew.

“Any grandchildren in the making?”

Astrid’s throat burned as the stew ran down her windpipe in the most painful way. Across from her, Hiccup’s face was as red as the beets from Farmer Auck’s vegetable patch.

“Dad,” Hiccup chided after recovering, though his cheeks remained flames, “we just got married a week ago. Don’t rush anything.”

“It was worth a shot,” Stoick chuckled hardily.

The very thought of having a baby cradled in her arms unnerved Astrid. The idea hadn’t even occurred to her over the last two months since this arrangement had been dropped on their heads. A bitter taste ran down her throat. She wasn’t ready to consummate their marriage, much less bear children! She pushed her half-eaten stew away and sat back with arms crossed over her chest.

“That was a delicious supper,” Stoick complimented as he pushed away from the table with a loud screech of the chair. He patted his wide belly. “Thank you, Astrid, for being a good host. I know my son will be well taken care of.” He leaned closer to her with a twinkle in his eye and whispered, “And maybe he’ll gain a few pounds in the coming months.”

Heat flushed her cheeks. She didn’t feel right for taking credit where credit wasn’t due. “But Chief, I didn’t cook-“

“Isn’t she a great cook, Dad?” Hiccup spoke up over her. She snapped her head, eyes boring into him. But Hiccup continued with ease, “I’m a lucky guy to have Astrid for my wife.”

“That you are, son!” Stoick slapped Hiccup on the back, sending the poor boy bumping into the table.

The Chief bid them a goodnight. Finally alone, Astrid could release all her pent up emotions.

“Why did you let Stoick on that I cooked this meal?” She flung an arm out toward the pot still warming over the fire. She wasn’t sure why his little lie made her mad. Maybe it was all her frustration from the day coming to a boiling point.

Hiccup’s green eyes were suddenly hooded by a deep-rooted wound. “Because I don’t want him thinking of you the way he thinks of me. A screw-up. An oddball. Useless.”

Astrid was left standing there, arm half hanging in the air. She’d never witnessed Hiccup’s demeanor change in a snap. His words stabbed into her chest, cutting straight through her anger and leaving an ache she never knew she’d achieve from Hiccup Haddock.


	8. In which Hiccup sees too much

Hiccup had held a flame for Astrid Hofferson for years. He never realized life was easier when she was unattainable, and he could admire her from a distance.

He snuck a glance over his shoulder as Astrid returned to their bed. So much was left unsaid. How could you tell someone you barely knew that you longed to hold them? To feel their skin under your fingertips. To intertwine their hand with yours. To press your lips against theirs.

He returned his gaze to the sketches currently littering the desktop, seeing them but not really looking at them. He couldn’t concentrate any longer. His focus had been diverted to the beautiful girl who chose to share a bed with him. He tapped his pencil a few times, debating whether he should join her.

Hiccup wasn’t sure how many minutes had ticked by as he was lost in his head. Finally, he pushed away from the desk and blew out the candle. He carefully walked the short distance to the bed and crawled underneath the furs. He stared out into the darkness, his inner self still debating.

The urge overcame him. He rolled over to face Astrid. Her back was to him and for a brief glimmer, Hiccup’s courage won the debate. He stretched a hand to her, his fingertips longing to caress the dip of her waist. He could feel her warmth as he drew closer. His heart nearly beating a hole in his chest.

A deep breath exhaled as Astrid’s back rose and fell. He froze, his fingers barely a hair from her waist. Hiccup’s heart thumped deafeningly in his ears. He swallowed hard, his courage depleting like air knocked from one’s lungs.

Hiccup withdrew his hand. He rolled over to face the darkness once more.

 

* * *

 

The heavy workload tied him to the forge. Hiccup scowled down at the sword grinding sparks like tiny fireworks. Gobber was busy with dragon training, leaving him to sharpen and repair every weapon that had been piling up over the last few days. Hiccup had made it a habit since before the wedding to watch Astrid during the training sessions, to cheer her on as any respectable spouse should do. But he was stuck at the grinding stone to catch up on his work and lunchtime couldn’t come quick enough.

When the thought ventured into his mind, Hiccup still couldn’t believe Astrid was his wife. _His_ wife. Some days it was as if they were on an extended first date, the awkward dance of getting to know each other. Then there were times when being with her felt like home. When they cooked together or talked while sitting around the firepit in the evenings. There were times when it was as easy as breathing to be around her. Those small, comfortable moments Hiccup looked forward to.

The noisy ruckus of the dragon training students echoed through the village. Hiccup’s face broke out into a smile. They were headed to lunch. He threw off his apron, missing the hook as it plopped onto the dirt floor. Hiccup dashed back, nearly sliding onto a knee as he snatched it up and righted the apron on the hook.

He broke free of the forge, scanning the village for Astrid. He found her walking with the other teens toward the Great Hall. A little aggravated that he had to approach her while she was following along with the group, he pushed passed it to catch up to her.

“Astrid!”

Astrid glanced over her shoulder. She paused, and surprisingly, the other teens stopped as well, glaring at him as if he ruined their day.

Hiccup ignored them. “You wanna go home and I’ll warm up some stew for lunch?”

Astrid’s lips parted slightly, and it was immediately clear she wasn’t up for the offer. “I was actually going to eat lunch with the others in the Great Hall.”

Hiccup’s shoulders drooped heavily as if a yoke had been placed upon him. “Oh.”

“Come with us.”

His eye caught the movement of Astrid’s hand at her side lifting to reach out to him, but she stayed her hand before it could reach too far.

Hiccup glanced over her shoulder at the hijinks that was going on between Snotlout and the twins while Fishlegs watched, nervously touching his index fingers together. Astrid would be his buffer, she’d promised him that, but the uncertainty on his face made it obvious that he was still uncomfortable with the idea.

Hiccup shook his head. “Maybe next time. You go hang out with your fellow dragon slayers. I’ll see you tonight.”

He turned and strode away before Astrid could respond. Her hand stretched toward his retreating back and her mouth hung open, silent. He walked with his head hanging, dejected, back to the forge. The appetite that had been present was now gone.

 

* * *

 

 _Two weeks_. Just two weeks they’d been married, and it honestly felt more like a lifetime. Hiccup was no closer to touching Astrid than he was on their wedding night. He wouldn’t dare try, though he’d been tempted multiple times. No, he would wait for her to take the lead. Since they had no say in arranging this marriage, he owed her that chose.

Hiccup climbed the stairs to their bedroom, a little bounce in his step. His mood was light after Astrid had taken interest in some of his sketches the night before. Some sketches were of dragons, others were of random places in the village. He didn’t dare show her his dragon slaying concepts. Those would be for later when he finally proved he could kill a dragon with one.

Astrid’s eyes lit up and she’d commented how talented of an artist he was. Just that comment alone made Hiccup’s heart soar.

“Hey Astrid, do you want some-“ Hiccup froze. His hand clapped over his eyes before he saw too much. “Astrid, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to walk in and see you…it wasn’t on purpose!”

“It’s okay.” There was a pause, words unspoken that hung heavy in the air then, “You don’t have to leave.”

Hiccup stood there in the doorway, his gaze still safely behind five digits.

“You can drop your hand, Hiccup.”

He slowly let his hand fall to his side. His eyes widen at the sight before him. Astrid’s skirt was gone, leaving her tights to shape the curve of her hips that usually were hidden. The chest bindings covered the most revealing parts of her torso but exposing a nice view of her upper chest and stomach.

Hiccup doesn’t know where to start as he gazes at more of her than he ever imagined he’d have the privilege to see. He swallowed so hard it embarrassingly echoes through the room. His eyes finally make their way to her face. Her cheeks were glowing, and he suddenly felt guilty for staring.

“If we’re going to live together, we need to get used to the fact that we’ll see each other in a state of undress sometimes.” Astrid tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears, averting her gaze to the floor for a second. “I mean, we can’t tiptoe around each other for the rest of our lives, right?”

“Right,” was all Hiccup could muster. He cleared his throat, trying to find his voice. “Thank you-“ he gestured at her awkwardly, “for trusting me with this.”

Though her cheeks were still toned pink, Astrid smirked, “It’s your turn next.”

That suggestion caused Hiccup’s own cheeks to flare up and heat traveled to a place he really didn’t want to reveal at the moment _with_ clothes on.

Astrid chuckled at his flustered state as she pulled on her shirt.

Another barrier had been knocked down. Another uncomfortable situation had been somewhat dissolved.


	9. In which Hiccup faces lies and truths

“Hey cuz!”

The familiar voice of the most obnoxious person in the village made Hiccup groan. He didn’t have time for whatever nonsense Snotlout had probably spent a week planning. He had a gorgeous wife to get home to!

“What do you want, Snotlout?”

“Just some premium cousin bonding time.”

The smirk on his cousin’s face told him otherwise.

“If this bonding time consist of you punching me in the stomach and saying ‘opps, my fist slipped’ then I’ll pass.”

Snotlout slung a beefy arm over Hiccup’s thin shoulders, the weight uncomfortably dragging him down. The salty, sweaty smell radiating from Snotlout curled his nose. He hadn’t been this physically close to his cousin in a long time and it was rather alarming.

“I promise, my fist won’t slip.”

There was no way in Hel Hiccup believed that line, but he couldn’t exactly escape the secure hold Snotlout held him in. Every time he tried to pull away just a tiny bit, Snotlout would tighten his arm, the bulky muscles budging against the back of Hiccup’s neck. He was stuck and at the mercy of his much stronger cousin.

Snotlout veered him through the village then in the direction of the well-beaten path that led to the forest. Alarms clanged loudly in Hiccup’s mind. Nothing good could come of entering the forest in the company of Snotlout.

“Hey…um, cuz,” the friendly endearment left a gross taste in Hiccup’s mouth. “What exactly are we going to do in the forest?”

“Just talk.” A chill ran up Hiccup’s spine. Snotlout’s tone was eerily chummy. He squeezed Hiccup against his bulky form making it difficult for the smaller boy to breathe. “We don’t talk enough…cuz.”

Though he couldn’t see his face, Hiccup could tell Snotlout was enjoying tormenting him. Hiccup didn’t think his older cousin had the brains to be sly and devious. Who knows, he may have had help planning this stunt. Whatever he had in store, Hiccup had a feeling it was going to hurt.  _Bad_.

As soon as Snotlout loosened his hold, Hiccup broke free and made a mad dash back to the village. Instead of being safely several feet down the path, Hiccup found himself being yanked backwards by his fur vest. The air knocked from his lungs as his back collided with the ground. The impact would surely leave a nice, purple bruise. He groaned, regretting not fighting harder to get away from Snotlout before the larger boy dragged him into the cover of the trees and away from witnesses.

“Do you know what really smacks my yak?”

Here it comes. The  _real_ reason Hiccup was led to the slaughter. Snotlout stood over him, meaty fists planted on his hips.

“Just because you’re the ‘Chief’s son’, you get first dibs on the hottest girl on Berk.”

Hiccup’s insides burned. He would never use his status as the Chief’s son to get anything he wanted, especially another human being. “Snotlout, don’t run your jaw about things you have no clue about.” He tried sitting up, but Snotlout pressed a boot into his stomach, digging his heel into the soft skin.

Snotlout jabbed a thumb toward his hairy chest. “I’m the most awesomest Viking on Berk, Astrid should have been mine.”

Hiccup snorted, sardonically. “I have an inside source saying that wouldn’t of happened.”

Snotlout glowered down at him. “I have news for you, Useless.” Hiccup knew it was a matter of time before the hurtful nickname was flung in his face. “Astrid is only playing nice because she has to. When we’re in dragon training, all she does is complain about you.”

The words smacked Hiccup like the painful sting of freezing water to the face. “You’re lying.”

Snotlout leaned down, his boot squeezing the contents of Hiccup’s lunch threatening to come up. “Am I? She says she has to babysit you to keep you out of trouble because your useless butt doesn’t know how to stop destroying the village.”

Hiccup gritted his teeth as anger flooded his whole body. With the adrenaline from his spiked anger, he pushed Snotlout’s foot off his stomach and jumped to his feet. The larger boy looked surprised for a split second but recovered quickly, his mouth forming a wicked smirk.

“You’re gonna fight me, cuz? Hey, I’m just the messenger.”

Hiccup knew Snotlout was only trying to rile him up. To plant doubt in his mind. But another part of him deep down was believing that doubt. What did Astrid say about him behind his back? She’d never let on that she was discontent with their situation, but she could be hiding her true feelings. Thinking back on his father’s words, Astrid was basically set up as a full-time babysitter for him. Chained to him for life. Maybe she was miserable underneath the friendly exterior.

All his thoughts jumbled into a messy pile that blinded his senses. Hiccup charged at Snotlout, swinging a fist at the other boy’s face. Snotlout knew how to fight. He used his brawn to caught Hiccup’s fist and yanked his left arm behind his back. Hiccup cried out as his shoulder twisted painfully.

“You’re so dumb, you can’t even throw a punch with the right fist,” Snotlout laughed in his ear.

Snotlout kneed Hiccup in the back, sending him sprawled on the forest floor. His face hit the ground, sliding over a tree root poke out the dirt. Pain exploded in his cheekbone, trumping all the other hurts on his body.

Hiccup squeezed his eyes tightly. He barely registered the laughter above him. He didn’t want to move. There was no use trying to fight Snotlout again. The other boy seemed to think the same.

“Great talk, cuz!” With that sarcastic sneer, Snotlout turned to leave.

Hiccup pushed up on his skinned elbow. He brushed fingers over his cheek and found blood gathering at the burning scrapes. His physical hurts were nothing compared to the fierce ache that flooded him. Doubt had been planted and it was growing like a consuming weed.

***

It was dark by the time Hiccup slunk his way back home. After Snotlout had mercifully left him alone in the forest without any further tormenting, Hiccup had taken the long way back to the village to avoid meeting up with his cousin again.

The trek back gave him plenty of time to mull over the doubt Snotlout had planted. His harsh words churned in Hiccup’s head and roiled in his stomach. He really thought he and Astrid had started to become friends the last few weeks. They still had a long road ahead before they moved into any type of intimate relationship –  _if ever_ , but Hiccup had hope they’d grow closer in the weeks and months to come.

_Babysitter_. The word left a burning in his chest. It made sense, really. He’d been such a thorn in his father’s side the older he grew. Stoick had placed him in the care of Gobber to give him something constructive to do and keep him in one spot.  _That_  move had given him full access to useful materials, which aided him in even more destructive projects. Stoick couldn’t keep track of him, and neither could Gobber nowadays.

Being responsible for a wife would tie him down and that’s just what it had done. He looked forward every day spending time with Astrid, but did Astrid feel the same? He’d thought that maybe, just maybe, she did. The smiles shared over the firepit. Her interest in his drawings. Her excited laughter when he bested her in weapons sparring. But now, with doubt planted, he wasn’t so sure. What if she did look at their marriage as a lifelong babysitting job?

The front door’s hinges creaked sadly announcing his mood as he entered the house. He blinked at the sight of Astrid standing just outside the door’s swing. They’re eyes locked for a long moment, both seemingly surprised to see one another.

A gasp drew in passed Astrid’s lips. Hiccup hadn’t bothered cleaning his cheek where several long scrapes ran from his jaw to cheekbone. The area was dirty and caked with dry blood and probably appeared worse than it actually was.

Without preamble, Astrid grabbed his chin, turning his face to the side to examine his cheek. “What happened to you?” she demanded, as if she already suspected the cuts weren’t caused by mire accident.

Hiccup released a frustrated breath. “Premium bonding with Snotlout.”

Astrid’s eyes flicked up from his cheek. “Why did you let that muttonhead do this?”

Hiccup’s shoulders bounced once, and he settled for a flat, sarcastic response instead of the embarrassing truth. “Well, y’know, I felt sorry for him because I knew he couldn’t handle all this raw Vikingness.”

Astrid fixed him with a darkening glare. She knew better than to believe that. “I’m gonna kill him.” She spun around and reached for her axe on the hook.

Hiccup jumped in front of the door. “No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am, Hiccup.”

“You’re not my guardian, Astrid.” He was going to say  _babysitter_ , but the word made him want to sink into the ground. “You don’t have to keep an eye on me. You don’t have to take care of the bullies in the yard.”

Astrid was taken aback. She lowered her hand. “What are you talking about?”

Hiccup’s frown drew his whole face down. “My dad wanted you to marry me to keep me out of trouble and make sure I don’t screw up.”

“Is this some yak dung Snotlout fed you?”

“You complain about me during dragon training.”

Astrid crossed her arms. “Yep, definitely Snotlout’s yak dung and it stinks up to the high hills. You really believe I do that?”

Hiccup glared sharply, the hurt feelings winning over logic. “Evidence points to it.”

“What evidence? Lies from Snotlout’s yap?”

Hiccup gave a slight nod of his head to one side. Snotlout’s words were the only ‘evidence’ he had. The rest was all a build up from doubt and fear.

A low roar rumbled in Astrid’s throat as she threw her arms down to her sides. She nabbed the ties of Hiccup’s tunic and yanked him to her. Their lips collided, a squeak of surprise emitting from Hiccup’s mouth into hers. He didn’t have time to think. He didn’t have time to react. He stood there ridged with her lips pressed onto his.

Just as his brain was beginning to compute what was happening and his stiff features began to relax into the kiss, Astrid departed. His half-lidded gaze lulled somewhere at her ear, his brain trying to catch up to the action that had played out.

Astrid untangled her fingers from his ties. “Despite whatever you’re thinking, I’m on  _your_  side, Hiccup.” His eyes met hers, a fierce resolve set on her face. All doubt had suddenly fled, and Hiccup was in awe of the girl in front of him. “Not because someone told me to be, but because I  _choose_  to be.”

She spun on her heel, shoulders squared high. “Don’t forget it.”


	10. In which Astrid deals with two very different boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably think this about every chapter, but this one gave me such fits! But maybe it makes sense XD 
> 
> Overwhelming thank you to StefWrites for always being there to brainstorm and talk about story ideas with me!! I appreciate her SO MUCH! *much hugs*

He was awake at his desk again. Astrid had pieced together the daily events that seemed to drive Hiccup to restlessness during the night. They’d gravitate too near to some form of physically closeness during the day. Like, the day Astrid allowed Hiccup to see her state of undress. His pencil had scratched furiously that evening, grating on her nerves and she’d yelled at him to stop. Hiccup was abashed the next morning and kept apologizing until Astrid pushed him out the door for work.

She’d kissed him earlier today – her simple proof that she was on his side. A gesture that spoke more than any words could. Astrid knew that was the exact reason he was playing insomniac once more.

Astrid threw the furs off, swinging her legs around. If they both were to get any sleep, she’d give something Hiccup had secretly been longing for. He didn’t know that she knew. The warmth of his hand had hover over her side for several nights in the weeks following their wedding, but Hiccup never dared to touch her. His respect to wait upon her permission was enduring. It was also frustrating as all get out.

“Hiccup,” her drowsy, slightly gravelly, voice drifted over his shoulder.

Hiccup’s hand froze. His shoulders tensed knowing his sketching had woken her once more. Astrid slid the pencil from his grip and set it on the freshly sketched parchment.

“Astrid-“ he mumbled as she pulled him by the elbow, but Astrid shook her head, dreading the apologizes that were about to tip off his tongue.

She led him to the bed, crawling onto her side. Hiccup got the hint, not protesting or laying on the remorse as he climbed under the furs along with her. Astrid filled her lungs, building up the courage to step across this new boundary. Once she gave him this, there was no turning back.

Before Hiccup could settle in on his designated side of the bed, Astrid found his left hand – the hand that reached out to her but languished in attempt. Her heart thudded as loud as Hiccup’s shuddered breathing. She rolled onto her left side, placing his hand onto the dip of her waist.

His fingers were rigid on the fabric of her nightgown. It seemed like an eternity before his digits relaxed and the palm of his hand met the curve of her waist.

Astrid wasn’t used to being touched – not like this. She was never one to daydream about a boy taking her into his arms and kissing her softly in the moonlight. She didn’t have time for that nonsense with the hardships of Viking life and training for war. But the weight of Hiccup’s hand upon her waist was nice. It was also nice to be wanted for more than being another warrior on the battlefield.

As her body became heavy and sleep washed over her, Astrid reasoned in her drowsy state of mind that she _could_ get used to this.

***

The muttonhead was staring at her.

Astrid’s grip on the ax handle tightened, whitening her knuckles. How could Snotlout have the gall to gawk disgustingly at her after he roughed-up her husband the day before? On top of that, they were in the middle of training to fight a Deadly Nadder! Indignation roiled in her veins. The more he stared, the hotter her blood climbed.

She wasn’t sure what Snotlout thought he’d accomplish by planting the doubt in Hiccup’s mind. Did he think Hiccup would demand an immediate annulment and Astrid would come running to him? The very thought was absurd, but Snotlout’s thought process was somewhere between his eyes and his nose.

The staring just wouldn’t let up.

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention to the Deadly Nadder that’s trying to kill us?”

“How can I when I’m blinded by your hotness, Astrid? Get it? The sun is hot and it blinds you.” Snotlout snickered at his own stupid comparison.

If it weren’t for the life or death situation they were in, Astrid would have yakked directly on Snotlout’s boots. The sound of the Nadder’s footsteps were still a way’s off. Globber’s yelling echoed through the walls of the training maze for them to get moving, but Astrid ignored the order.

“Stop oogling, Snotlout.”

“Aw, c’mon, babe.”

Astrid clinched her jaw and her body stiffened. She stood from her crouched position by the temporary wooden wall and stalked up to Snotlout with fire in her eyes. She snatched the front of his shirt, and Snotlout yelped at the tug of his chest hair in her grip.

“Number one: staring at anyone like you’re doing is rude and disgusting! Number two: I’m married to Hiccup and that makes me automatically off limits!” She leaned in closer, making Snotlout whimper as she yanked at his chest hairs in the mercy of her hold.

“I know what you did to Hiccup,” she hissed. “If you ever lay a finger on him again, you’ll have to answer to me.” She raised her axe dangerously close to his face. Snotlout’s eyes darted alarmingly from her burning gaze to the glint of the blade. “Do I make myself clear, Jorgensen?”

Snotlout nodded plenty as another tiny, frightened yelp escaped him.

The booming of massive feet and scraping of claws on rock drew closer. Astrid pushed Snotlout against the wooden wall, and stalked away with renewed vigor to fight the dragon searching for them.

***

It was a silly thing, really. To daydream of soft caresses and lips colliding, but that’s where Astrid’s thoughts had been for three whole days.

She doesn’t recollect much from the kiss she’d laid on her husband. She reacted before she’s given herself a chance to realize what she was doing. It was all a blur save for the warmth of his lips on hers that she compared to a toasty drink in the middle of winter.

She may not have recalled much from the kiss they shared, but the weight of Hiccup’s hand was scorched onto the skin of her waist. She’d laid there for several minutes as his stiff digits relaxed into a comfortable hold. It was nice – a little _too_ nice – and the sensation had stayed there ever since.

The warrior part of her scoffed at such trivial notions. She was a shieldmaiden of Midgard and had vowed to protect her homeland from vile, destructive beasts. She should crave the hardness of the ax handle more than the softness of a touch.

As the days ticked by, Astrid couldn’t shake the need. And as blunt as she could be at times, she now felt a sense of embarrassment to seek out such needs. It was easier to use Hiccup’s doubts and pining for an excuse to bestow physical affection. Her own needs and longings were creeping up on her and she didn’t know how to express them.

Would she be thought of as a weaker version of herself if she wished for a peck on the cheek or a warm hand to take hers? Her parents weren’t exactly the best example of a romantic relationship. But every now and then, out of the corner of her eye, she’d spy her father’s hand grace her mother’s lower back, or her mother steal a kiss when her father set off in search of the dragon’s nest.

Astrid could live with the small gestures of affection. After three days of convincing herself that it was okay, she took action.

Hiccup had resigned to his designated side of the bed. He hadn’t dared to reach out for her, even with hesitant fingers. He was, at least, in bed instead of scratching away at his desk.

It didn’t seem like he was going to make a move anytime soon. With her back to him, Astrid scooted over just a tad. Maybe getting closer would give Hiccup a hint that he still had her permission. Barely a few seconds passed when she felt the bed stuffings shift. She waited with a held breath, but no hand cupped her side.

Astrid chanced a glance over her shoulder to find Hiccup had moved away from her instead of closer. Her jaw clinched. Maybe that hint wasn’t clear enough. She had only scooted over a fraction.

Astrid pushed herself over with her feet, a little too quickly into the space Hiccup had warmed already. The curve of her backend bumped Hiccup’s knee. Before Astrid could knew it, there was a loud thud and the weight of Hiccup had disappeared on the bed.

She froze, her cheeks instantly warming. It took her a moment to push away the embarrassment and she sat up to look over the edge of the bed. In the dark, she could see the outline of him rubbing his backside.

“You know, if you wanted some more space on the bed, you could have just asked,” Hiccup remarked.

“I was trying to-“ _give you a hint,_ Astrid finished in her head. Her whole face was engulfed in flames and she was thankful for the darkness in the room.

“Trying to what?” Hiccup inquired as he got to his feet.

She wanted to scream it out to him, but voicing her wants was too much for her. She could battle dragons all day long with the courage of ten Vikings, but telling her own husband she wanted to cuddle threw that courage out the window. She started moving back to her side of the bed. “Never mind. Are you okay?”

Hiccup crawled under the furs again. “I’m fine.”

They settled back down for a normal night of occupying the edges of the bed. Astrid squeezed her eyes tight as she blew out a frustrated sigh through her nose, berating herself for being _that_ silly lovestruck girl she was not.

 


	11. In which an opportunity is interrupted

When Hiccup envisioned dating Astrid Hofferson, he never imagined having a relationship with her would be _this_ confusing. One day she’s keeping her allotted distance; another day she’s so close she’s pushing him off the bed. There are times she’s allowing physical affection, but Hiccup isn’t sure if he has permission to be close to her when _she_ hasn’t initiated it.  

Receiving mixed signals was an understate!

The night she’d laid his hand on her waist was one of the most exhilarating moments of their marriage thus far. The kiss they’d shared earlier that day thrilled him, but he blinked and it was over. Holding her left lasting tingles on his fingertips. After Astrid’s breathing had evened out, Hiccup had scooted closer to her, within the vicinity of her warmth.

All his fantasies couldn’t compare to the real thing. If only there could be more moments like that without questioning if they were welcomed.

Hiccup strolled into the great room of their hut carrying a basket filled to the brim with miscellaneous objects. He’d been meaning to stop by his old home to pick up the rest of his belongings, but it was a task he kept putting off. He was surprised (and delighted) to find Astrid home already.

“Hey, what’re you cooking over there?” he asked, eyeing the fire in the pit and a cooking pot hanging over it.

“Trying out a broth recipe my mother gave me.” A trace of eagerness was in Astrid’s voice as she stirred the contents of the pot.

Hiccup placed the basket on the table and walked over to her. He gestured for the spoon she held. Scooping up a spoonful of the broth, he blew on it then took a sip. An encouraging smile alighted on his face.

“That’s pretty good. You’re getting better at flavoring.”

Astrid caught her bottom lip up with the top row of her teeth as she beamed at him. Hiccup’s heart pattered at the sight.

Astrid’s gaze fell on the basket he’d toted in. “What’s this stuff?”

“Just some leftover belongings of mine from dad’s house.” It was strange to note that his father’s house wasn’t his own anymore. Another change Hiccup was getting used to.

Astrid peeked curiously over the brim of the basket. She reached in, plucking out a stuffed Deadly Nadder. “You had a dragon toy?”

Hiccup shrugged. “My mom made it for me when I was a baby. Before she…y’know.”

Astrid nodded absently, acknowledging she knew exactly what happened to his mother. She set the stuffed dragon down on the table and resumed her plundering. An old sketchbook was pulled out next that she began thumbing through. She paused on one page, carefully examining it. She side-longed an amused smirk his way.

“Is this me?”

Hiccup’s face froze in a petrified state. He glanced at the page she turned it to him. Sure enough, it was exactly the sketch he suddenly recalled drawing a few years back. He was around 11 years old when his crush on Astrid had began to bloom. He’d drawn some pretty terrible doodles of her back then, his skills still rough and untuned.

The poorly drawn version of his wife was more like a fatten stick figure holding an axe with a stiff, disproportional arm sticking out way too far from her body.

“Yes,” he answered weakly with a grimace. Hiccup was tempted to rip it from the sketchbook, but instead he mumbled under his breath, “This’ll go down as legendary embarrassing.”

He reached out to confiscate the sketchbook before Astrid could view any more modifying drawings, but she pivoted away from him, holding the sketchbook close to her body. Astrid looked far too amused by this.

It wasn’t just the crude sketch of her, but the known knowledge that he had been observing her for this long, a crush that had obviously stood the test of time. He was surprised she hadn’t accused him of coaxing his father into setting up their marriage. But there had never been any hint of accusation.

Astrid squinted her eyes at him. “Are there anymore of me in here?”

Hiccup racked his brain. It’d been a couple years since he’d flipped through this particular sketchbook and he couldn’t remember exactly _what_ was in. “Maybe?”

Astrid threw him a little smirk before taking the sketchbook with her to the firepit to thumb through as she watched over supper. Turning his attention to the basket of his old things, Hiccup sighed figuring there were worse things out there than a few embarrassing old sketches.

***

_Milady._

The name he affectionately calls her within the borders of his mind. Hiccup isn’t sure where the endearment came from, but as he watched Astrid approach him on their wedding day, that was the name that fell into his heart.

He doesn’t plan on ever voicing the name to her. They’re not at that point in their relationship – _and may never be_ – for terms of endearment that a loving couple would exchange. Besides, Astrid doesn’t seem like the type that would enjoy a romantic pet name.

Hiccup keeps it to himself. Until tonight he lets it slip off his tongue…

They’d been all smiles and soft laughter during supper as they shared their day with each other. Hiccup helped Astrid add some vegetables to the broth she’d been cooking, and it’d turned out to be a successful first try for her.

They liberated a couple rolls from the pantry, sopping up the broth at the bottom of their bowls. A drip escaped the corner of Astrid’s mouth, sliding down a fraction before her tongue darted out to retrieve it – Hiccup witnessing the entire scene.

Hiccup felt like he was flying during these moments where they connected as if they were made for one another. Astrid was beautiful to him all the time, but it was in these rare moments that she glowed with unabashed freedom from the rough Viking exterior. She tucked her long bangs behind her ear giving Hiccup a clear view of both her stunning blue eyes without the curtain of hair hiding one.

A short while later, she handed him a mug and without thinking, he let slip, “Thank you, _milady_.”

Both their hands froze on the mug in mid-exchange. Hiccup’s eyes were wide as he watched her. Astrid showed a hint of surprise and there was contemplation behind her gaze. Hiccup let out a small, breathy laugh as her hand fell, as well as his gaze, and he took hold of the mug.

“I’m so-“

“I like it.”

His eyes snapped up. Astrid was not a shy person, but standing there before him, a small amount of shyness came over her. She nibbled her bottom lip as she kept her eyes locked on the bench beside him where she usually sat.

They sat quietly for a while, their sips and the fire crackling the only sounds in the room. Hiccup snuck a glance at Astrid’s hands wrapped around the mug. Her thumb rubbed the rough texture. A spark had fire up in the pit of his stomach - or maybe that was the warm drink. Either way, the urge to kiss his wife had completely overwhelmed him.

He took a good, hard swig of warm drink then placed his mug aside, wiping the wet remnants with his sleeve from his lips. Astrid absently gazed into the fire the contents of her mug nearly gone. Hiccup swallowed, his tingling nerves making this all the more challenging to initiate. He’d be taking a major risk, one that may shatter the trust that had been established after all the weeks since their wedding day.

_Astrid, I want to be with you in more than name or friendship,_ Hiccup recited in his head _.  I want to live up to the promise I gave you on our wedding day to honor and cherish you. I’ll do my best to never hurt you or take you for granted._

Hiccup felt as if his insides were trembling to pieces as he moved to take his wife’s hand in his. This was it. The confession he’d wished to tell her from the beginning-

The deep blow of the great horn reverberated the walls. Astrid’s back snapped straight. Her eyes widened as she whirled to face Hiccup. “Dragon raid.”

Astrid wasted no time jumping to her feet, rushing to the door and grabbing her axe from the hook. She glanced upwards as the great horn bellowed once more. “I need to get out there.”

Hiccup joined her at the door, his crushed feelings lingering in his chest. No telling when he’d gain the courage to try to kiss her again. There’d be time to mope later. “Gobber will need me at the forge.” He caught Astrid’s eye. “Be careful out there.”

An electric shock rushed up his arm at the hand that unexpected squeezed his. “Be careful too.”

With axe held ready for battle, Astrid disappeared into the shadows of the village.  

 


	12. In which a promise to broken

He liked her cooking. Granted, it was only broth from a nearly fool’s proof recipe her mother had given her (along with the already cooked ham bone her mother also supplied), but it was an accomplishment Astrid was proud of. And Hiccup had liked it!

Astrid was determined to not fail at her wifely duties. She expected to have the same kind of pride that swelled her chest and jutted her chin high like when she did well in battle training. But it wasn’t the same. Her chest didn’t swell; it fluttered like a tiny nestling on it’s first flight. Her chin didn’t rise in pride; instead, her cheekbones warmed and a smile tugged the corners of her mouth.

All these sensations were new and exhilarating, and sometimes downright confusing and frightening. Even with the uncertainty of how to respond to the new conglomeration of emotions, Astrid knew she didn’t wish for them to end. All this over Hiccup- _clumsy-sarcastic-little-dork_ -Haddock.

They sat around the firepit as they usually did most evenings sipping on a warm drink – their unspoken evening ritual. Tonight was different. Astrid was the one to bluntly show affection (out of her duties she’d been trying but failing to convince herself), but tonight, Hiccup called her something that was not her name.

_Milady_. She knew what the term of endearment meant. It wasn’t a term you called just anyone. Hiccup looked like a deer caught in the glowing yellow eyes of a dragon. She had to stop him from apologizing. His  _sorrys_ drove her crazy, and her mood was too light to have it fall.

“I like it,” tumbled out of her mouth. She couldn’t quite meet his eye as he accepted the mug from her.

A strange air rose up around them, like the electrical currents gathering for an approaching lightning storm. Astrid glanced at Hiccup from the corner of her eye. His jaw was set and a self-confidence emitted from him that she’d only witnessed when he would tout one of his latest inventions. A mission was on his mind.

As Hiccup wiped his mouth on his sleeve and relieved his grip on the mug, Astrid’s heart quickened.  _Come on, Hiccup._   _Make a move. Make a move._ He was going to. She just knew it.

Astrid’s breath caught as the walls reverberated with the sound of the Great Horn. Her teeth clinched.  _Damn dragons!_  Why, tonight of all nights?

His disappointment wasn’t lost to her. He wished her safety. Astrid caught the opportunity to make up for their interrupted moment by catching his hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze. Then she left, their lost moment lingering at the doorstep.  

***

_Mass Chaos_  was one way to describe a dragon raid. The cacophony of battle cries and dragon roars, along with wood crackling and sheep bleeping in terror mixed in the air. The intense blaze of fire all around stung the eyes and made it hard to see.

Astrid dodged an annoyed Gronkle as it buzzed by, a Viking hanging from its neck smacking the beast with his hammer. She paused in the middle of the path to regain her bearings. She’d lived through dozens upon dozens of dragon attacks throughout her short 15 years of life, but this was her first to take up arms and fight since training began. The glory of battle was slowly fading into a blur of disorientation. Fire brigade duties were far simpler and straight forward.

Every chance she picked to help an older Viking, they’d yell at her to go help someone else. As soon as she arrived, the next Viking would send her on her way to another fight. It was getting to the point of ridiculousness. Astrid was almost tempted to give up and go help the new crew of the fire brigade.  _Almost._

Astrid Hofferson – Haddock, she had to remind herself sometimes – did not give up.

“Night Fury!” a cry rang out from the chaos.

“Get down!” another warning from somewhere across from her yelled.

The telltale eerie whistle of the Night Fury’s dive cut through the air causing every Viking to duck, knowing ultimate destruction was afoot. One catapult tower exploded in a massive fireball as shards of broken wood and fireballs rained down. Astrid ducked using her axe as a cover for her head, and regretting that she totally screwed up the first rule in dragon training.  _Grab a shield._

The Chief barked orders as he hastened passed her, simultaneously unscathed by the explosion he just survived. Astrid was about to follow her Chief – and father-in-law, another fact she also had to remind herself about – when a familiar cry echoed down. She whipped around. Silhouetted against the night sky was a small, skinny figure being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare.

Dread made her heart leap into her throat and her entire body quailed. There was no mistake of who was being mercilessly chased.

“Hiccup.”

Taking off into a mad dash, Astrid blazed up the paths, dodging Viking weapons and dragon teeth. She had to get to Hiccup before the Nightmare did. She had to save him.

She spotted his slim frame pressed against an enormous fire pillar trying to hide from the terrifying dragon in pursuit. Hiccup was good at epic fails and this hiding spot was one of them. A fierce dose of adrenaline shot through her. A battle cry erupted from her lungs. Her axe clutched in both hands above her head, primed to chop off the Nightmare’s head.

The fiery dragon focused its attention on the new threat, snarling and baring its teeth. Astrid swung down, missing its long neck as the Nightmare’s head swiveled snake-like out of reach. A stream of red-hot flames spewed at her. Astrid barely leap out of the way, tumbling head over heels on the ground.

Rolling to her feet, she crouched in a battle stance. Monstrous Nightmares were revered as one of the most dangerous dragons. If she killed this dragon, she’d gain high recognition within the tribe. Being the Chief’s daughter-in-law, they’d probably even throw a feast in her honor.

None of that fueled her need to kill this beast. Protecting Hiccup was her only focus.

The Nightmare whipped its tail, annoyed by the gnat that was buzzing between it and its current prey. The flickering flames of the torch above doesn’t provide the best lighting as it begins to burn down. Astrid merely blinked and a spiky tail was slapping at her like a gigantic fly swatter. The grip on her axe handle was knocked loose sending the weapon spinning out of reach.

Astrid cried out, holding her right hand close to her chest. A sharp spike on the tail grazed her skin, leaving a slice across the inside of her palm. There’s no time to nurse the wound. Her mind is flooded with panic. She was left exposed without her weapon on top of being wounded. She darted her eyes about the rocky path, spying her axe several feet away.

Her back was to the beast. She had no idea where it was about to strike, or even if Hiccup was safe. She moved toward her axe in a frantic crawl. Her body moved on its own accord, the adrenaline and panic pumping in burst through her.

Astrid barely registers the battle cry of her Chief, and she flipped onto her bottom to find he was already taking on the Nightmare. She scrambled to her feet to get out of the way of the fight. In typical Stoick the Vast form, he pummeled the beast with his bare fists before it slicked off into the dark sky.

The fire pillar Hiccup had taken refuge behind suddenly fell over, the basket of flames rolling down the hill as recovering Vikings jumped out of the way. It rolled over a net full of Nadders, releasing the dragons from their captivity. Every eye was on the retreating dragons carrying away their spoils.

“Sorry, dad.” It was Hiccup’s pitiful voice that cut through the thick tension in the vicinity. Astrid locked eyes on him. Thank Thor, he seemed unscathed, but what wrath the Nightmare didn’t unleash on him, his father was about to. 

 Hiccup chewed his bottom lip then pointed behind him. “Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. It wasn’t like the last few times!” he explained as his father yanked him along by the collar of his vest. “I really did hit it! You guys were busy and I had a clear shot. It went down just off Raven’s Point. We can get a search party out there.”

Astrid’s back rose and fell in a seething breath, not only from the exertion from the battle but the ire that was rising up inside her at Hiccup’s words. He hadn’t listened to her. He was still up to the same old routine with his haphazard dragon killing inventions that caused more damage than good. The revelation stung more than the gash on her palm.

“Stop!” Stoick’s voice boomed through the crowd. It shut Hiccup down in an instant. The Chief’s face was weary, and it wasn’t for lack of sleep or pushed endurance. “Just stop,” he repeated softer this time. “What were you thinking, Hiccup? You almost got yourself killed.  _Again_. A good part of the village is on fire now because of you! Every time you step outside, disaster happens.”

“But Dad, listen! I really did shoot down a Night Fury!”

Stoick pressed a hand to his forehead, pushing up his helmet an inch. “I thought in the last few weeks you were getting passed all-“ he looked at his son and waved an open hand at him, “-this.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes as if the statement had been exhausted before. “You just gestured to all of me.”

Ignoring his son’s indignation, Stoick continued, “Winter is at our doorstep and I have an entire village to feed.”

Hiccup’s eyes flick behind him and he leaned in closer. “Between you and me, the village could use a little less feeding.”

“This isn’t a joke, Hiccup! Why can’t you follow the simplest orders?”

“I can’t stop myself. I see a dragon, and I have to just kill it. It’s who I am, dad.”

Astrid glanced away, shaking her head in secondhand embarrassment. If only Hiccup knew how ridiculous he sounded. How childish he looked mimicking something like ringing off an invisible dragon’s head. She nearly stormed off right then and there.

“You’re a lotta things, Hiccup,” the Chief’s tone was eerily calm, making him seem even more treacherous than if his yells were shaking the cliffs. “But a dragon killer you are not.”

Astrid froze. Stoick’s penetrating gaze suddenly landed on her. “Astrid! Make sure he gets home. I have his mess to clean up.”

For the first time since they bid each other’s safety at home, their gazes meet. Hiccup’s bottom lip was caught up by his top looking more like the disappointed little boy from years’ past. Gobber smacked him on the back of the head, softer than what the weathered blacksmith  _could_ dealt. Hiccup hunched over. His eyes fixed on the ground as he followed Astrid away from the crowd.

Whispers floated their way as they walked away. Astrid glared side-to-side from under the long fringe of bangs. The rest of the village had no right to glower pity at her.

“Quite the performance,” Tuffnut remarked as they passed by.

“I’ve never seen anyone mess up that badly,” Snotlout added onto the mockery.

Her ire helped Astrid bite her tongue trying not to lash out in defense. Hiccup deserved the taunting for his idiot decision. At least, that’s what the red-hot coal burning in her chest convinced her to think.

Hiccup trailed behind as they trekked through the ravaged village, dodging debris and sporadic fires being doused by the new members of the fire brigade. The tension in the silence between them felt like an invisible stone wall. Hiccup’s footfalls remained one step behind her. More than once she recognized the shift of his hand reaching out then falling to his side with a light thud.

As they approached their home, remarkably unscathed by the dragon attack (the dragons were more prone to targeting the houses with livestock), Hiccup finally worked up the courage. “Thanks for saving me back there.”

Astrid kept her back to him. It was hard enough being angry with him and also relieved that he was okay. “That’s what I’m here for,” she said bitingly, “To keep you from getting yourself killed.”

She didn’t give him a chance to response. She reached for the door handle of their home and gave a sharp hissed, completely forgetting about her injured hand in the heat of events.

“Hey, what happened?”

Hiccup tried to take her hand to check, but Astrid cradled it to her breastbone. “Just a cut. It’s nothing.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened. “If it’s nothing then why is your hand bloody?”

“The Nightmare clipped me, okay? I’m fine.”

He tried again to examine her hand, but Astrid maneuvered away. He was concerned and she hated him for it. He had no right to be after the promise that was broken tonight.

“At least let me clean it for you.”

“I can clean it myself.” She wanted so badly to yell. She probably needed to drop her axe before she used it to threaten him.

Hiccup gave a third try to take her hand, this time succeeding in catching her wrist. “Please, Astrid. Let me make this up to you for saving me back there.”

Astrid yanked her arm away. “You’ve done enough, Hiccup!” she finally burst. Hiccup blinked at her in surprise. “I thought you were done with your dragon killing inventions. I thought you’d finally decided to grow up and start taking responsibility like the future  _Chief_  should!”

“I am, Astrid! A future chief needs to be able to kill dragons, and this is my way of doing just that!”

“It’s the wrong way, Hiccup!”

“I can prove to you that my way works!” He gestured out into the darkness as if the proof was hidden just beyond the night. “I can prove to you that I can be the Viking you deserve!” He’s at it again, attempting to grab at her. The slice across her palm forgotten to him over his incessant need for approval. “Come with me and I’ll show you. I really did shoot down a Night Fury.”

“Stop!” The fierceness of her tone caused Hiccup to stand straight and abandon his task. “Give it up! You’re a blacksmith.” Her axe was pointing at him, and Astrid knew she should have set it down. “Accept that maybe that’s what you were made to be, and leave the dragon killing to me.”

“Astrid-“

She tried to ignore the hurt and disappointment written on his face. He dug this hole knowing exactly what he was doing. “I’m going to check on my parents, see if they need help.” She glared as slicing as her axe was sharp. “Just stay here. If you can’t listen to your own father then at least listen to your  _wife_.”


	13. In which Hiccup let's go but Astrid doesn't

He couldn’t kill a dragon. All these years of dreaming of killing a dragon and receiving the glory he longed for. The countless hours spent inventing dragon killing weapons that would help him obtain his goal. He’d failed at the one task he set out to complete!

Out of all the dragons he could have shot down, he aimed for the most prized. The elusive and deadly Night Fury. He would have been revered a hero. His father would have beamed at him with such immense pride that would last for weeks, maybe even months. Astrid would have planted a long-awaited kiss on his lips in front of the entire village. Everyone would have cheered. Hiccup Haddock would no longer be a useless loser.

But as he raised the dagger over his head, pumping himself up to kill the mighty beast…he couldn’t. _No_ , Hiccup reasoned within himself, he _wouldn’t_. This dragon gazed into the depths of his soul. He saw himself reflecting from this dragon. The very thought stilled his hand.

_I did this._

In that moment, he gave up all the glory and fanfare he’d strived for nearly half his life to accomplish. Within two seconds of cutting the rope, Hiccup found himself accepting his doom as the dragon pinned him to the ground.

_I deserve this._

He feared dying, but he was prepared. The dragon’s mouth opened to, nonetheless, chomp off his head or blast him to bits. The mighty roar that followed engulfed Hiccup like a screaming wind tunnel and then…the Night Fury was gone.

There was no denying as Hiccup dawdled back to the village (with his ears still ringing) that he’d have to live with the consequences of his actions. No Night Fury meant no one would believe him, and that’d make him more of a laughingstock.

How could he burden Astrid the rest of her life being married to the most useless person in the known world? He had to do what was best for her. A gaping hole would be left if she accepted the offer, but Hiccup couldn’t live with himself if he kept their marriage selfishly for himself. He cared too much for her to keep her bound to him.

The morning sun had just begun to peek over the horizon when he’d set out on this epic fail of a dragon killing quest and was now crawling above his head. Late morning was approaching.

Hiccup paused at his front door. He leaned against the wood, shutting his eyes and sighing deeply within his lungs. What he was about to do would hurt more than anything he’d gone through so far in his young life. He pushed open the door with all his weight, his side lingering against the grain as he entered the house.

“Where have you been?”

Hiccup froze. After Astrid didn’t return during the night, Hiccup assumed she didn’t wish to come home and stayed overnight with her parents. Here she was, fierce and beautiful, before him. A hand was planted on her hip and her bright eyes flashed with ire.

“I…” He couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth. That he had a Night Fury tied up like a bow on Snoggletog just for him. That he’d intentionally freed the dangerous beast to continue wreaking havoc on their village. What kind of future chief would do that? “I went to search for the Night Fury by myself.”

Astrid’s jaw clinched, but a tiny fraction of hope laced her words. “Did you find it?”

Hiccup averted his gaze, catching a glimpse of the white bandage wrapped on her injured hand. His chest ached. “No.”

A frustrated sigh blew from Astrid’s nostrils, but she remained quiet as she glared at him.

“How’re your parents?” he asked, weakly.

“They’re fine,” her tone was clipped, “Only a little roof damage.”

A tremble was rising from Hiccup’s stomach to the top of his head. He had to lay the offer down soon or he’d lose the courage to. He finally dragged his eyes up to look at her.

“Astrid, I know I don’t deserve it, but could you forgive me for what happened last night? I should have been worried about you, but all I could think about was finding that dragon.” Before he could stop himself, Hiccup reached for her injured hand and brought it to his lips to place a tender kiss atop the bandage. His heart began to thud painfully at his next words. “If you…if you want an annulment from our marriage, I won’t stop you.”

He awaited the hammer that would soon fall upon his head. The seconds of silence stretched out for days.

 “Are you _that_ thick?”

Hiccup raised his bowed head. “What?”

Astrid looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “I’m not leaving you and we’re _not_ getting an annulment.”

“I don’t want you to be stuck with a useless husband all your life. I’d understand if you-OW!” Hiccup yelped as Astrid’s uninjured hand balled up into a fist to punch his shoulder – harder than she’d ever hit him. He really should have seen that coming.

The next moment Astrid’s palms were pressed onto his cheeks, hauling him into a kiss. It wasn’t the collision of a kiss they’d shared not long ago when he’d doubted her. This was slower, savoring the touch. Hiccup body melted in the palms of Astrid’s hands as he forgot all his troubles at the touch of their lips. His hands rose on their own accord to gently hold Astrid’s forearms.

She broke the connection, leaving Hiccup’s mind in a daze at the surprise show of affection. He blinked away the stars, focusing on the beautiful blues eyes that were still agonizingly close to his.

“I’m still mad at you.” Astrid’s breath mingled with his, causing a shiver to shimmy down Hiccup’s back. “But I made a vow to stand by your side for the rest of our lives, and I’m not backing out of that. I’m not backing out on us. From here on, try harder to not cause disaster.”

Hiccup swallowed noisily. “For you, _milady_ , I’ll try.” He glanced down at her lips, wishing to press his to them once more. He leaned forward. She was so close he could feel her warmth…and he nearly toppled over as Astrid got to her feet. He looked up at her, a bit peeved at the tiny smirk she wore. He deserved the brush off.

The events of the evening and early morning had faded away into a hazy place in the back of his mind. He wouldn’t forget the epic fail that was his inability to kill a dragon, but Astrid was still here and committed to him. If all he had was her on his side, he would be happy with his life. With the life they were making together.

She was still mad, of course, but she had forgiven him. Astrid held out a hand to help him to his feet. “Come along, husband. Breakfast is waiting for us in the Great Hall.”

***

This _wasn’t_ happening.

Hiccup stared at the mouth of the kill arena wondering why the gods were using him for a good laugh. Why would his father choose _now_ of all times for him to enter dragon training?

The Chief had stopped by the evening before, and without any greeting, informed Hiccup he’d begin dragon training the following day. Hiccup barely got a word in during the drawn-out, one-sided conversation and by the time Stoick left, he’d given up even attempting to convince his father that killing dragons was not in his blood.

Astrid wasn’t too keen on the idea either. She knew how he handled a weapon and it hadn’t improved much since they’d began training in the forest. Sometimes it was downright terrible. But she’d stuck with him in weapons training. With the whole raid debacle, Hiccup killing a dragon was a sore subject.

“Remember,” Astrid prompted firmly with gentle undertones, “to grab a shield. If you have to choose between a weapon and a shield, take the shield.”

Hiccup nodded. His gaze lingered on Astrid’s injured hand, the reason she was sitting out on training for the next few days. “Got it.”

Astrid’s blue eyes pierced him with such intensity and concern. Her uninjured hand tangled in the ties of his tunic, drawing him closer as she planted a quick kiss to his cheek. The shape of her lips were increasingly becoming seared into his skin.

“Be careful, Hiccup.”

Her fingers loosed from his ties, leaving her palm resting on his slim chest. Hiccup was sure she could feel his racing heart. “You know me-“

“I do.” Fixing him with a sharp look, she spun him around and pushed him down the ramp toward the mouth of the arena.

Hiccup stumbled into the foregrounds, pausing to take in the massiveness of the structure. He’d had no reason to ever enter the arena before. Only a few times did he trail behind his equally massive father when the Chief had come to inspect the structure’s conditions. Most times, Hiccup would watch from above as a spectator. He’d witness enough guts being spilt and heads being chopped off to last him a lifetime. Once the gruesome images were something to look forward to, but now, the memories made his stomach turn.

How one moment - _one decision_ \- could change everything.

“Great, who let him in?” the first remark flew at him, thanks to Tuffnut.

Snotlout stabbed a hand in the air. “Hey, Hiccup has an unfair advantage since he already, y’know,” the brawnier boy couldn’t keep the sneer off his face, “killed a Night Fury.”

The twins joined Snotlout in a round of snickers.

Ignoring the teen’s comment, Gobber stung an arm around Hiccup’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. You’re small and weak. That’ll make you less of a target.”

Hiccup diverted his view to the dusty stone under his boots, wondering how he was going to make it through his first dragon fighting lesson. He’d watched many times from the spectator’s point and knew Gobber believed in “learning on the job”.

This was going to be a disaster.

Gobber pushed Hiccup behind him to join the rest of the teens in a clumsy line. “Today, we have our third lesson in ‘Survival’.” The broad blacksmith pushed down the lever of the pen and out shot like a battering ram, a brownish-green Gronkle. It slammed into the wall on the other side of the arena and eagerly gulped down several large rocks to replenish its firepower.

“I expect you sorry lots to be better at avoiding blasts this time!” Gobber shouted out from the side-lines.

Astrid’s advice leapt into his mind, and Hiccup dashed toward the closest shield lying on the floor. A worry whine escaped him as he fumbled to slide his hand into the handle. Gobber yanked him upright and pushed him back into the fray. Thankfully, the Gronkle was chasing a terrified Fishlegs around the encircled area. That is, until it flew over the twins and fired a blast between them as they fought over a shield.

The vague thought of how the new recruits could still be this lousy at dragon fighting crossed Hiccup’s mind. How did he miss such a bumbling spectacle all the times he’d watched the training when he could get away from the forge? Maybe he was so engrossed in watching his wife in all her vivid glory that he’d paid attention to nothing else.

A banging noise echoed across the arena, causing the Gronkle to shake its head, disoriented.

“It’s working!” Fishlegs shouted in triumph, throwing his arms in the air. As soon as the noise from his hammer against his shield stopped, the Gronkle fired a blast toward the sound of his voice. The shield flew out of Fishlegs’ hand and the burly boy ran off screaming.

“Looks like it’s you and me, cuz,” Hiccup remarked as Snotlout joined him watching Fishlegs high-tailed it.

Snotlout scoffed. “Nope, just you, loser!” He ducked behind Hiccup as the Gronkle buzzed toward its next targets.

Hiccup didn’t have time to move before the Gronkle’s blast knocked the shield from his grip. The shield rolled off as Hiccup tried desperately to chase it down. The shield switched directions suddenly and Hiccup couldn’t maneuver that quickly without the Gronkle catching him. He found himself between a rock and a hard place. The rock his back pressed against about to be splattered with his charred guts.

He was going to die. The Night Fury may have spared his life, but this furious, caged Gronkle would not. He shanked into the wall, clinching his teeth and preparing for the scorching heat of the blast. He hoped he’d find a little mercy if it would kill him instantly.

Hiccup jumped, covering his head as the blast fired just above him. Rocky debris and sparks rained down on him. He chanced a peek from behind his arms to find Gobber wrangling the beast.

“Not so fast,” the blacksmith’s hooked appendage yanked at the Gronkle’s mouth. “Go back to bed, ye overgrown sausage!” He swung the dragon back into its pen, slamming the lock shut.

Gobber hobbled back towards him. “Remember,” he leaned down closer to Hiccup, “a dragon will always - _always_ \- go for the kill.”

Hiccup stared up at him, speechless. His mind raced and his lungs burned from the exertion and unease of nearing dying – again. He didn’t even register Astrid’s voice until she was right in front of him.

“Hiccup!” her concerned face filled his view. She laid a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

He nodded absently. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He finally made eye contact with her, surprised at the worry that clouded her blue eyes.

Astrid pulled him to his feet, and Hiccup allowing her to lead him out of the arena. He would have been delighted over her apparent concern if his mind would not have been on a certain black dragon and why it didn’t go for the kill.


	14. In which suspicion sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter, but there’s a few fun things in it and a tiny progression of story! This chapter gave me such fits for days. My muse must have went on vacation for several days and finally returned yesterday. Hope everyone enjoys!

She wanted to stay mad at him. She wanted to stew in anger over the broken promise and the assumption she wanted to give up on their marriage. But she just…couldn’t.

Hiccup was an idiot, but he was  _her_  idiot. There was no denying at this point that she wasn’t just performing her wifely duties. No, she truly cared for the clumsy dork.

After the two near-death experiences in the last few days, Astrid decided to step up weapons training. It wasn’t particularly natural for Vikings to use their left hand, but Astrid saw some benefit for learning to wield a weapon with the lesser used appendage.

Hiccup voiced some doubt, but he followed her direction. The longer they sparred, the more Astrid noticed how different Hiccup’s movements were. Precise. A solid hold. Swift defense. He was actually…good.

Astrid stared at his left hand as they paused for a break. A scene from their bedroom flashed into her memory. He always used his left hand to write or draw. After a moment’s thought, it hit her that she’d seen him use his left hand to swing a hammer as well in the forge.

“Why has it taken me this long to figure it out?”

Hiccup looked at her curiously. “Figure what out?”

“Your left hand is your strong hand.”

A sheepish expression crossed his face. “You noticed that, huh?”

Astrid caught the inward shame he must have been feeling. “Yes. There’s nothing wrong with that, Hiccup. It’s another thing that makes you, you.”

The relief was visible throughout his whole body. “Thanks, Astrid.”

***

“So, how is he in bed?”

Astrid snapped her head up as she replaced a shield on the stand. Just because she was sitting out of training for a few days didn’t mean she couldn’t help out. Her eyes were wide as she faced Ruffnut. “What?”

“How’s Hiccup in the sack? I bet he at least inherited something from Stoick the Vast,” Ruffnut elbowed her, suggestively, “if you know what I mean.”

A disgusted grimaced twisted Astrid’s lips. “Eww, Ruff! That’s a thought I could have lived without.”

Tossing a hammer carelessly into the wooden storage box, Ruff rolled her eyes. “At least give me some kind of hint on the Hiccup Haddock experience.”

Astrid held off replying as she fiddled a little too long with straightening the shields. “There’s not much to say.”

Ruffnut gasped as her eyes lit with realization. “You two haven’t done it yet!”

If Astrid could have died from mortification, she would have fell flat out right there. She clapped a hand over Ruff’s mouth, flicking her eyes to the teen boys close by. “Don’t say that too loud.”

Ruff casually discarded Astrid’s hand, revealing a sly grin. “What’s the deal then? Hiccup couldn’t lift it?”

The far-too-personal question irritated Astrid, but she was glad Ruff had lowered her voice.

“No, nothing like that.” Astrid frowned. She couldn’t believe she was about to admit this to Ruffnut Thorston, of all people. “We got thrown into this marriage with no experience or prior affection for each other, at least on my end,” she added, knowing full well that Ruffnut had observed Hiccup’s crush on her beforehand. “We want to take it slow. Get to know each other before we hop into anything like that.”

“But you have kissed him, right? Tell me you’ve kissed this boy!” Ruffnut shook Astrid’s shoulders, dramatically.

“Yes!” The sudden warmth heating her cheeks made Astrid duck her head as she escaped the other girl’s hold. “We have kissed, and–” The caress of Hiccup’s hand scorched her waist and sped up her heart. She wished he would gain the courage to touch her other places. “We’ve cuddled and sometimes held hands.” The last two were a bit of an exaggeration, but to Astrid, the little physical affection they’d had so far felt massive to her.

“Awww…” Ruffnut tilted her head, melting as if she’d just seen a cute little bunny. “Aren’t you two adorable.” She straightened up, slapping Astrid’s back. “Whenever you two get to the,” she made a clicking noise with her tongue and winked, “tell me  _everything_.”

***

“Where’d you disappear to after training?” Astrid asked as Hiccup walked through the front door. She’d come home earlier to begin their evening’s supper of potato and yak stew, snagging the cooked meat from a vendor on the way home. “Gobber was not pleased you dodged work.”

“He’ll get over it. I’ll put in a extra hours tomorrow,” Hiccup blew off quickly. He shrugged a shoulder. “I went for a walk in the forest,” 

Astrid arched an eyebrow at his hand suspiciously behind his back. “What are you hiding?”

Hiccup grinned and presented her a powder blue flower. “Evening,  _Milady._ ” At first, he looked rather suave as he gave a slight bow, but when Astrid could only stare at the flower, his confident demeanor began to falter. “I saw it and it reminded me of you. I don’t even know if you like this sorta thing. I probably should learn if you do or not since you are my wife and all. And husbands give their wives things. Right?”

He was rambling, and it was all because of her speechlessness. Being called someone’s wife still held a small amount of disbelief for her.

Astrid shook herself out of whatever it was that had her. He’d keep going if she didn’t stop him. “It’s fine, Hiccup. I like it. Thank you for the flower,” she smiled sincerely as she accepted the blue flower. She caught the sigh of relief that pulsed Hiccup’s upper half.

“Oh!” Astrid carefully set the flower down on the kitchen table and retrieved a book. “Gobber wanted me to give you this.” She plopped the book in Hiccup’s waiting arms. “Read it. His orders.”

Hiccup skimmed over the title. His mouth formed an ‘O’ as his eyes lit up. “The Book of Dragons! Perfect!”

He tugged off his vest and tossed it onto the hook next to Astrid’s axe. He was in such a hurry he didn’t notice he’d completely missed the hook and the vest had fallen in a furry lump on the floor. Astrid watched Hiccup dash up the stairs, shaking her head at his enthusiasm. Only Fishlegs could mirror such excitement over reading a book.

Astrid contemplated leaving the vest there for him to pick up, but she sighed and picked up it anyways. Under the vest was Hiccup’s notebook lying face down.  _Must have fallen out his pocket._  She picked up the notebook and was about to close it when the sketch on the open page caught her interest.

A dragon she didn’t recognize spread across two pages. It was symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing in an observational way. All except one part if it. The left tail fin was gone, charcoal smudged on the page as if it’d been rubbed away.

Astrid’s brow knitted together. Where’d Hiccup get an idea to draw this dragon? Was it a species he’d conjured up, or a theoretical drawing of one that exist? She slapped the notebook shut with one hand and slipped it back into his vest pocket. The pot of stew needed tending to. The question would have to wait.


	15. In which there is bonding over doing each other's hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to have another chapter ready this quickly! It sorta just happened that way XD The pacing sometimes has to include filler chapters and this is another one, but it's full of fluff! The next chapter, things will start to get suspicious...

_The Night Fury_. He’d found the Night Fury! Hiccup couldn’t believe his eyes. There in the cove was the dragon he’d successfully shot down then unexpectedly released. He grabbed for his notebook to quickly sketch it. He didn’t think he’d get the opportunity to see the elusive dragon one more time. But after it’s erratic flying two days ago on top of Gobber’s comment about going in for the kill, he knew he had to find the dragon in hopes of getting answers to his many questions.

Hiccup wasn’t sure what he’d actually do _if_ he encountered the Night Fury again. The dragon may not have mercy on him a second time, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

“Why don’t you just…fly away?”

Then it caught his eye. The missing tail fin.

Hiccup rubbed away the charcoal lines, leaving a smudged spot where the matching tail fin should have been. He watched as the Night Fury, frustrated and exhausted, tried to snap a meal from the crystal clear pond below, only to come up empty. It was hungry and trapped in a magnificent, lush prison.

The pencil slipped from his hand and tinkled down the edge of the cliff, drawing the dragon’s attention. Two sets of greens eyes made contact. The intense stare of the dragon softened just a tad as it tilted its head at Hiccup.

Hiccup’s racing heart slowed the longer he stared back at the dragon as if a silent curiosity stood between them. He couldn’t leave this dragon there to die of starvation, not after it spared his life.

He’d return.

***

As interesting as the Book of Dragons was, it was absolutely useless for any information regarding Night Furies. Hiccup slapped the book closed and tossed it on his desk with a dejected sigh. He fell back onto his pillow, arms folded over his eyes. Was he really the first person to ever come in close contact with a Night Fury? Out of all the Vikings in their 300 years of residing, was he really the only one?

Footfalls echoed up the stairs and Astrid appeared in the doorway a moment later. “How was the book?”

Hiccup gave her a half-smile. “Interesting. I learned about species I’d only heard of in name.” _Except for the Night Fury._

He’d wormed his way through half the book before suppertime then promptly stuck his nose back in the pages right after helping pick up the dishes for Astrid to clean. He hadn’t noticed the frown she’d worn as he disappeared into their bedroom. He’d missed their evening routine of hot drinks by the firepit.

Hiccup turned his head to watch from his sprawled position on the bed as Astrid made her way to the trunk to retrieve her nightgown. Facing the wall, she removed her shoulder guards and skirt. Hiccup released a shuttering breath as Astrid pulled her shirt over her head and unwound her bindings, leaving the creamy skin of her back exposed.

A part of Hiccup throbbed at the sight. He witnessed the expanse of her bare back several times since his accidental viewing, but Hiccup knew he’d never _not_ be affected by the sight of her bare skin.

To Hiccup’s chagrin, Astrid tugged the nightgown over her head and pulled off her tights from underneath the fabric. She discarded her kranson onto the nightstand and began to undo her braid. She grabbed the brush, slapping it on Hiccup’s stomach. He winced at the none-too-gentle smack.

“Brush my hair,” she ordered, dropping down beside him. She gave her hair a dramatic swoosh that tickled across Hiccup’s face.

Hiccup sat up with brush in hand and a warm pit in his stomach. He’d never brushed her hair, let alone _touched_ it before. He’d longed to comb his fingers through the fringe of her bands and tuck a long lock behind her ear. This was far more than he’d imagined.

The brush hovered at the crown of her head as Hiccup pondered this new ground in their relationship. Astrid glanced back over her shoulder, questioningly. That one look stimulated his limbs to move.

He tentatively sank the bristles into her blonde locks, the stroke settling the waves created by the daytime braid. There were a few tangles to work out. Astrid suggested using his fingers on the tangles, and Hiccup hoped his hand wasn’t trembling as his fingers combed the strands.

After a couple minutes, the brush freely ran through her hair and Hiccup thought that was it. “Keep going…please,” Astrid said, hesitantly.

Hiccup didn’t need to be told twice. He continued the slow strokes through her hair. Astrid’s head tilted to the side just slightly as a tiny moan drifted from her throat. It was clear that this was something she enjoyed, and Hiccup to took note. He was rather enjoying this new form of intimacy between them. Her hair was softer than what he’d assumed. The tips of his fingers sometimes skimmed her back unintentionally. He could do this every night if she’d allow him.

“Your notebook fell out your vest pocket,” Astrid broke the comfy silence that had blanketed them, “it was open to a sketch of a dragon I didn’t recognize.”

Hiccup’s hand suddenly froze on her cascading blonde locks.

Astrid twisted to face him. “What species is it?”

Hiccup wracked his brain. Should he spill the beans that he’d found the Night Fury? He could full out lie that the dragon had gotten away while he was fighting it, but that’d probably be even less believable than the truth of him setting it free. Either way, both scenarios would be shameful. “It’s my theory of what a Night Fury looks like. I pieced together different ideas of what it could look like. It’s fast and dives at incredible speed, so it’s body must be sleek and streamlined with the various fins to maneuver it.”

Astrid nodded. “That’s an impressive theory.”

Hiccup blew out his cheeks before sighing in relief. She believed his theory, which was actually the truth. “Thanks.”

Astrid scooted around, tucking her knees under her. Golden locks poured over her right shoulder. Her eyes pierced his like blue lightning, electrifying his blood. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her lips were oh-so-inviting. Her question just moments ago was forgotten as Hiccup's longing to kiss his wife sent his mind whirling.

He leaned into her space, catching Astrid’s eyelids closing as his shut naturally. Tentatively, their lips brushed together as they became more familiar and comfortable with the feeling. The warmth radiating from her was incredible and he could have stayed there the rest of the evening bathing in it.

His lips were slightly chapped and as they parted for a brief second in their explorations, he slicked his tongue across his bottom lip accidentally catching Astrid’s bottom lip as well.

Hiccup kicked himself as Astrid withdrew out of reach. “Sorry, I didn’t do that on purpose.”

“It’s okay,” she reassured. The pink of her cheeks darkened. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

The moment had passed. Hiccup’s tunic felt sweltering on him at the mistake. He didn’t know what to do. Should he try to initiate another kiss? Should he move on and start a chat? Or maybe go to bed and sleep off the embarrassment –

 Thankfully, Astrid decided for him.

“Turn around.”

Hiccup’s brows drew together, questioningly. “Why?”  

“Just do it,” Astrid ordered, twirling her finger.

Hiccup obliged. He wasn’t sure what Astrid had planned, and nearly jumped when she touched his hair, a sensation he was _not_ used to. She smoothed her palms along his scalp, her digits catching a bundle of hair and pulling it to separate from the rest of the strands. She was hard at work at her task.

“What’re you doing back there?” Hiccup asked, twisting his neck to glance at her.

Astrid forced him to look forward again. “Braiding.”

“I don’t really want a braid.” Hiccup gave a little yelp when Astrid yanked on the braid she was forming. “But I could get used to it.”

Hiccup caught the sly smirk running across Astrid’s lips as she leaned into his peripheral vision. She tied off the braid then smoothed her fingertips feather-light down his back, causing a pleasant wave through Hiccup’s body.

Hiccup frowned at the loss of her touch as she scooted off the bed to finish her nighttime routine. He reached back and slid fingers down the braid to the end. There were many things he could get used to be close to her.  

 


	16. In which Astrid gets what she craves

“Hey Gobber,” Hiccup’s voice called from the arena floor, standing by casually as a Deadly Nadder chased the other teens in training. “I noticed the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? A sequel? Maybe a Night Fury pamphlet?”

A blast suddenly scorched the wall beside him. Astrid resisted the urge to not jump down through the chained roof and shake her husband back to his senses.

“Focus, Hiccup!” Gobber yelled, “you’re not even trying!”

Hiccup seized up as the Deadly Nadder spotted him and made a mad dash his way. He looked almost comical as he sped off this way and that before choosing a path through the maze.

“How’s your hand, lass?” Gobber’s question shook Astrid from her focus on Hiccup and his lack of _trying_ to fight the Deadly Nadder tearing through the maze.

“Better,” she replied, distantly. She flexed her right hand, the sting not as sharp as it had been. “I think I’ll be ready to return tomorrow.”

Gobber’s students raced around the maze like trapped mice with Hiccup trailing behind them. The Nadder cornered the twins, both trying to fit in its blind spot but failing. Hiccup slowed right under where Gobber and Astrid were observing.

“Hey, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?”

Gobber did not look amused. “One has never seen a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale.” He stabbed a finger through the air. “Now get in there!”

Astrid rolled her eyes. It was strange, she mused. Ever since the whole Night Fury fiasco, Hiccup had become overly interested in the elusive dragon species. It was almost like the incident changed his perspective.

Fishleg ran by screaming as the Nadder threw spikes at him, the deadly objects penetrating his shield.

Gobber sighed in frustration and rubbed his aching head. “I fear for our tribe’s survival with this lot.” His hammer prosthetic gestured toward Astrid. “You’re the only one that has any sense around here.”

“I don’t think Hiccup will ever be ready for battle,” Astrid pointed out. She’d been adamantly against his involvement in dragon training, but the Chief had spoken and there was no going back on his order.

“None of these knuckleheads are,” Gobber flung an appendage out toward the arena floor, “so he fits right in!”

As if on cue, Snotlout threw his hammer at the Nadder missing it by a mile. “The sun was in my eyes!”

The lame excuse made Astrid roll her eyes. Gobber was right. These knuckleheads weren’t fit for battle. She itched to get in there and show them how it was done.

The Nadder hopped onto the top of the maze walls, it’s weight no match for the wooden structure and it began to topple like a domino effect.

Hiccup was back again, standing under them. “Has anyone ever seen one in person?” he asked, paying absolutely no mind to the other teens running in terror right passed him.

“Hiccup!” Gobber pointed to the Nadder practically surfing upon the wooden walls as they collapsed.

“Idiot!” Astrid hissed through gritted teeth. She ducked underneath the rails, unsheathing her axe from her back as she leapt down without a thought for her own safety.

She toppled upon Hiccup and they both hit the dusty floor. She shook the stars from her vision, her face incredibly close to her husband’s. She tried untangling herself from him, but he ramblings and struggling weren’t helping.

“Oooo…love on the battlefield,” neither was Tuffnut’s remark.

The impact of her jump had caused her axe to embed in Hiccup’s shield. She tugged with all her strength to dislodge it, but it wouldn’t budge. She gasps at the Nadder came barreling toward them. It took several yanks, but she finally dislodged the shield from Hiccup’s grip and smashed it on the Nadder’s head just in the nick of time. The dragon retreated, shaking its spiky head.

Adrenaline had taken over in that critical moment. Astrid’s hand throbbed and she curled it into itself, ignoring the sharp sting. So much for returning to training tomorrow. Her breathing began to calm, and she spun around to find her husband curled up on the ground.

“Is this some kind of joke to you?” she spat at him, pointing her axe that still had a chunk of broken shield stuck to it. “At least try to do _something_ , Hiccup! Anything besides paying no attention to the death machine coming at you!”

Astrid pivoted toward the arena entrance and stormed off, her anger lingering in the air. She wanted so badly to keep him safe, but he was making that rather difficult when he freely put himself in the path of danger.

***

It was passed sunset when the front door creaked open. Hiccup had run off – _again_ – and stayed gone practically the entire day. Gobber was fit to be tied that his apprentice was slacking on the job for a second day in the row.

Astrid was waiting for him, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl that could spoil milk. “Where were you _this_ time?”

Hiccup froze still holding the door handle. He looked positively stunned and guilty. He swallowed hard then threw on a quirky attitude that was fooling no one. “I went for another walk in the forest. Had to clear my head after training.”

Astrid narrowed her eyes. “Should I be jealous of the forest? It seems you two have been spending way too much time together.”

Hiccup took her hand and rested it over his heart. “My heart only belongs to you, milady.”

Astrid huffed then gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the little tingle in her chest. She was supposed to be mad at him! For what happened in training and slacking on his duties! He’d fallen back into his irresponsible behavior ever since the dragon raid. His unexpected fascination with Night Furies was becoming a distraction.

But somehow, he’d softened her like butter sitting on a windowsill.

Astrid glared for an extended moment, causing Hiccup’s cheesy smile to droop. His hand was still atop hers over his heart, and she twisted her wrist to grab his.

“Come on.”

“Where’re we going?” nervousness tinged his voice as she dragged him out the door.

“To eat,” she replied, moving to grip his hand instead. “Gobber and the rest of the gang are eating around a fire atop the lookout pillar. We’re joining them.”

It was hard enough being in training with the other teens. “I really don’t—”

Astrid gave his arm a quick tug. “Oh, you are.”

She heard him groan. There was no escaping this time. After the last few days of screw ups, she was through treating him gently (as gentle as she could manage) as she had been the first few weeks of marriage.

They trekked along in silence for a couple minutes, their footfalls the only sound. Darkness had fallen over Berk and most individuals were either at home or in the Great Hall. She felt Hiccup finally relax in her grip. She focused on his hand in hers. They’d never held hands this long, and it was another little intimate gesture that Astrid could learn to enjoy.

“Y’know,” she cut through the quiet of the evening, her recent contemplations manifesting into words, “I bet you and Fishlegs would get along. You’re both huge geeks, and Fishlegs knows a hel of a lot about dragons.”

“I don’t know.” The hefty boy was usually projecting the stink eye at Hiccup. “He seems to look down on me.”

Astrid glanced over her shoulder, flashing a grin that was caught in the passing torch light. “That’s because he’s taller than you.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Har har, Astrid.”

Astrid laugh rang out as she playfully gave his arm another yank. “But really, I think you two would make good friends.”

“Maybe—” Hiccup mumbled, unconvinced.

They arrived at the lookout tower, firelight glowing bright from the top. Astrid inwardly lamented releasing Hiccup’s hand as they began to climb the stairs. The haughty voice of Snotlout then Gobber’s knowledgeable lilt filled the night air. Already a rollicking conversation was in full swing.

“You two made it!” Gobber smiled as they approached the deck. His wrath must have been dissolved – at least, until morning – by a few drinks already in his gullet. “Grab a stick and your choice of meat.” He waved at the two buckets of raw chicken and fish.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup, noticing his posture was less than confident. His head hung and an arm was secured across his torso as if to shield himself. In training, he seemed fine around the other teens. There was ( _loose_ ) structure in training and he wasn’t put on the spot to socialize with the others. In this situation though, there was more chance of interacting.

She promised him she’d take care of him in situations like this, so Astrid reached for his hand once more. Hiccup snapped up his gaze to meet her encouraging smile that she hoped to show him that they were in this together.

Astrid chose the chicken while Hiccup chose a fish. They skewered their meats on the sticks provided and sat down on the bench near the stairs.

It was a perfect night. A full moon illuminated the sea, the gentle churn of the water rippling its light. The fire’s heat was just right, driving away the night’s chill. The conversation was…lively to say the least. Fishlegs brought up an outrageous thought about if a you could still control your hand after a dragon swallows it. Snotlout, in all his thick-witted glory, proclaimed he’d chop off the legs of any dragon he found…with his face. Yep, he said that.

Astrid shook her head. No wonder why this group was doing so poorly in dragon training. She looked at Hiccup as he listlessly picked at his fish. She softly bumped his shoulder with hers grabbing his attention to exchange small smiles.

“It’s the tails and wings you want,” Gobber corrected, ripping off a wing from the whole chicken carcass he planned to eat. “A downed dragon is a dead dragon.”

A rustle beside her drew Astrid’s attention. Hiccup had gotten to his feet and was setting his half-eaten fish dinner down. “Where’re you going?”

Hiccup gestured for her to join him on the stairs so he wouldn’t have to raise his voice over the boisterous conversation taking place. “I just thought of something I really need to get done at the forge.”

“Do you want some company?”

He shook his head. “Nah, I’ll probably work late. You stay here and enjoy the nice evening and,” he glanced around her, “fascinating conversation.”

“Okay.” Astrid couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed that she couldn’t join him, “I’ll see at home.”

Hiccup leaned up to press a kiss to her cheek. Astrid fingertips touched where his lips had just been, shook by how much a simple kiss on the cheek could affect her. She watched him disappear down the spiraling stairs then made her way back to the circle.

She felt someone’s gaze on her and looked over to find Ruffnut nodding her head and gawking. The other girl waggled her eyebrows suggestively. All Astrid could do was roll her eyes and go back to roasting her chicken leg, tucking away one more weird behavior from her husband in the past few days.

***

She’d fallen asleep with her arm draped over his pillow waiting for him to come home. Hiccup was burning the midnight oil at the forge. How Hiccup could live off a few hours of sleep was a mystery to her.

After weeks and weeks of awaking to his charcoal pencil scratching over parchment, she was in tune to listening for him. She was roused from slumber at a noise of metal thudding on wood. Astrid opened her eyes, blinking away the blur of sleep.

Hiccup had set his lantern down on his desk, his back to her. He pulled off his tunic, exposing his skinny form. Astrid watched entranced by finally catching a glimpse of the skin underneath his usually fully covered body.

She’d become comfortable removing her clothing in front of him. Though Hiccup had not seen her front half completely nude, he’d seen her bare back multiple times. During those times, she could sense his gaze upon her. It was a bit unsettling at first with a boy catching a glimpse of a state that only her mother had seen in recent years. But now that she was used to it, his gaze sent lovely little shivers along her skin without even a single touch.

She continued to watch, the fur blanket tucked under her chin, as Hiccup covered himself with his white nightshirt and removed his tights. He turned and gave a comical double take at finding her staring at him.

“Were in waiting for me?” he asked in a whisper as if speaking any louder would be wrong.

“I tried, but dozed off.”

A warm ball of contentment rested in her chest as she watched him join her in bed. It was strange how the haze of sleepiness could affect your way of thinking. All Astrid wanted right there was to be close to her husband, and that same sleepy haze gave her fortitude to be forward about it.

She sidled over to Hiccup, lifted his arm, and cuddled up against his side with her head resting on his chest. She barely noticed the hesitancy of his arm wrapping around her as she snuggled her head to find the most comfortable place on his bony chest. She finally settled on his right breast.

A comfortable warmth radiated from him that seeped into Astrid’s skin. His palm idly rubbed across her back. This was what she had been craving.

“I’m happy your home,” she murmured into his nightshirt.

She vaguely registered his cheek pressing gently onto the crown of her head. “Me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been wanting to have Hiccup and Astrid cuddle for a while now! I wasn't sure if they were at that point in their relationship, but it felt like this was a good spot to put it. AND Stef (chiefhiccstrid) convinced me that it was time for them to cuddle :D Thank you Stef for the input!! <3 
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed this chapter! It's moving along at a nice, steady pace!


	17. In which an eel becomes an effective weapon

The fingers of consciousness crept upon him as Hiccup entered the waking world. The break of dawn faintly washed the bedroom with the first beams of sunshine. Hiccup tried to move, but his arm was stuck under something. As the memories from just a few hours ago came tumbling back, his heart sped up its pace.

Astrid had curled up against him and silently prompted him to wrap his arm around her. Resting his palm on her waist was nothing compared to her entire body flush against him. Sure, they’d touched and kissed and (finally!) held hands for longer than a brief moment, but never had they been this close, not even for a simple hug.

As he watched his wife sleeping in the early morning light, Hiccup was caught up in the surreal notion that this was his life. Only four months prior Astrid didn’t even give him a second glance, but now she desired for him to hold her as if they were lovers. They were friends, smitten for one another. One day, they could – they _would_ \-- be lovers.

Hiccup’s breath caught and his mouth went dry at the prospect. Before their arranged marriage, he’d reasoned in his young mind that he was in love with Astrid Hofferson. She was everything a Viking could ask for. Hiccup realized that his infatuation was just a crush and that getting to know Astrid as a person was truly what formed the love in his heart for her now.

His thoughts suddenly switched to the day before. The _Night Fury_. It was crazy to believe that a Viking could befriend a dragon, but there he was sharing a “meal” with the Night Fury and drawing in the sand together. It’d taken a few hours to gain the dragon’s trust, but Hiccup had left the cove with the cool touch of the Night Fury’s nose on his palm.

Gobber’s words from the evening before had propelled his creative mind to build a prosthetic tail for the dragon. He had to save this dragon, and giving him the ability to fly again was the only way. The plan for today was to make the Night Fury happy with a full belly while attaching the new tail. It would be a challenge, but Hiccup wasn’t afraid of trying.

The day would leave him flying or falling, or maybe both.

***

Hiccup had spent his whole life trying to find a way to _kill_ a dragon when he could have just drove them off with…eels. Yep, plain ole’ eels. The Night Fury, who he’d dubbed _Toothless_ after yesterday’s bonding, reared up in terror at the sight of the eel in the basket of fish Hiccup had brought him.

“Having an eel around would of made dragon raids a whole lot easier,” Hiccup muttered as he carefully stepped up to Toothless’ half-tail.

In the last few days, he’d learned more about this one dragon than any book could have taught him. The Book of Dragons was good for one thing: describing how a dragon killed its victims. Spending time with Toothless had been the most educational experience of Hiccup’s short life.

“That’s was a good first try today, huh, buddy?”

The prosthetic tail had worked. Toothless had soared through the air, unceremoniously with Hiccup hanging on for dear life. The only problem was Toothless couldn’t control the tail, but Hiccup’s mind was already cooking up an idea to help with that and it would involve teamwork.

Hiccup was soaring at the prospect of flying with a dragon. His fingers itched to get back to the forge and craft a saddle and rig to control the new tail fin. But all that would have to wait for today. Responsibilities were calling him back to the village, but it could wait a few more minutes.

Her nose wasn’t quite right, but it was hard to capture any image perfectly when drawing in dirt. Toothless watched over his shoulder, much like he did the day before. A low, questioning rumble hummed from Toothless. Hiccup glanced at the dragon, an affectionate smile tugging at his lips.

“This is my wife, Astrid,” he explained, pointing his stick at the picture in the dirt. At the bewildered gleam in Toothless’ eyes, he reworded to something the dragon might understand better, “Astrid is my mate.” He dropped the stick and laced his fingers. “Me and her. Together. Forever.”

A look of understanding crossed the dragon’s expressive green eyes.

“Do you have a mate? A together forever?” Hiccup asked, curiously. As far as he knew, Toothless was the only Night Fury in the perimeter of Berk.

Toothless gave a little whine as he bowed his head.

Hiccup reached out to pat his friend’s head. “There’s always a chance you’ll find a mate one day, buddy. Trust me, I never thought me and Astrid had a chance, but now,” lovely blue eyes accompanied by a bright smile flashed in his mind’s eyes, “we really have something special.”

***

Today’s training lesson was in teamwork. The goal was to wrangle the Hideous Zippleback into its cage with your teammate. Hiccup inwardly begged Gobber to team him up with Astrid, who’d returned to dragon training the day before. But when Gobber announced, “Hiccup, you’re with Fishlegs,” his whole body deflated. At least he wasn’t teamed up with his meathead cousin.

Speaking of Snotlout, him and Tuffnut were getting their butts blown off at the moment by the Hideous Zippleback.

Astrid’s words from a couple days ago cropped up in his mind as he joined Fishlegs by the railing to watch the epic fail in progress. Maybe Fishlegs would be open to talk to him if Snotlout and the twins weren’t around. Maybe if Hiccup took the first step, they could start a conversation.

“Hey…uh, Fishlegs.”

The larger boy glanced over at him in surprise, his overbite resting on his bottom lip. “Uh…hey, Hiccup.”

The awkwardness was thicker than yak’s milk, but Hiccup was willing to try to make a friend. “So, you like learning about dragons?”

Fishlegs tipped his head and shoulder, nonchalantly. “Yeah.”

Hiccup mentioned the first species from the Book of Dragons that came to mind. “The speed stinger sounds cool - paralyzing its victims with the stinger of its tail. I wonder how long you’d be paralyzed. Or the Scouldron shooting scolding hot water from its mouth. That would definitely hurt.”

Hiccup glanced over at Fishlegs to gage his reaction. The boy’s face was slowly exploding into a wide smile and his eyes gleamed with excitement.

“Finally, someone read the Book of Dragons!” Fishlegs squeed in an outrageously high pitch that caught Hiccup off guard.

That little starter topic opened a flood gate. Hiccup had never seen Fishlegs so animated. It was like a completely different person stood in front of him. They discussed various types of dragons, the concerning screams of Snotlout and Tuffnut from the arena floor muted as they chatted.

It wasn’t long before it was their turn to wrangle the Hideous Zippleback back into its pen. Fishlegs stood with his back to Hiccup, rambling off facts about the Zippleback, as Gobber released the two-headed menace once again.

Hiccup suspected the dragon to be furious with this second go-around. He doubted Fishlegs would be any help wrangling the Zippleback. The scholarly boy didn’t seem to have a slaying bone in his boy. Hiccup could relate.

A popping blast exploded from the cage, and the Zippleback emerged from the smoke. Fishlegs’ screams rang off the stone walls as he and Hiccup dodged the charging dragon.

“Be authoritative with this leather sack!” Gobber’s voice yelled from somewhere in the distance.

“How can you be authoritative when it wants to kill you?!” Fishleg retorted in a panic.

The Zippleback seemed to prefer the terrified boy and continued its pursuit. Fishleg’s short legs were getting slower and clumsier, and it was no surprise when he tripped face down on the hard ground. The Zippleback reared up, flashing its wings and screeching.

Hiccup knew this was his opportunity. He wasn’t 100% sure this would work. Maybe only Night Furies were frightened by eels, but there was no better time than now to test it out.

“Back!” he ordered as he jumped between Fishlegs and the Zippleback. “Back! Back!” The dragon began to recoil, alarmed at the small amount of eel sticking out of Hiccup’s vest.

“Now don’t you make me tell you again! Back into your cage.” Hiccup couldn’t believe this was working! That meant that possibly all dragons were spooked by eels.

“Now think about what you’ve done,” he said casually. The Zippleback shrank against the wall as he tossed the eel into the cage.

Hiccup shut the cage door and turned around to find Gobber and the other teens at the entrance of the arena, staring at him. The sight was a bit comical, really, with wide eyes and mouths hanging slightly agape.

“That was sick!” Snotlout broke the silence, apparently forgetting he was complimenting his cousin. 

Fishlegs was the first to rush him. “That was insane, Hiccup! How did you do that?!”

“Yeah, tell us your secret, oh dragon master,” Tuffnut bowed his head as if addressing royalty.

Hiccup wiped his palms on his vest. “Uh, I was being authoritative like Gobber said to be.” He nodded a little too exaggerated to further his point. “Yep, be authoritative. That’s the key.” Thumbing to the side, he added, “So, uh, am I done? I got some things I need to, uh…yep. Gone.”

Hiccup dashed out of the arena before he was questioned any further. He had more pressing matters than caging a dragon…like helping a certain Night Fury break free of his own cage.


	18. In which Astrid's suspicions come to light

It was difficult to find comfort when you were constantly on alert for dragon raids or enemy attacks. Astrid learned at a tender age that this was how life as a Viking played out, and she adapted as only one with a fighting spirit could.

She couldn’t fathom that true comfort could be ultimately achieved. But there she was, cuddled up next to Hiccup, feeling the most comfortable she’d ever felt in her life. Like the treacherous world around them was only a faded notion.

When she stirred the next morning, Astrid was disappointed to discover Hiccup was already out of bed. She climbed down the stairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes and donning her nightgown, to find no sign of her husband. She frowned trying to ignore the sharp twinge in her chest.

Waiting for her on the kitchen table was a note beside a plate of cakes from the bakery, still warm and savory-smelling. Astrid picked up the note scrolled on the back of a discarded sketch:

_Sorry I had to leave early. More catching up to do at the forge. See you at training!_

Astrid sighed. At least he was trying to be responsible again, but why did it have to be at the cost of spending the morning together after such an intimate breakthrough the night before? She picked up a cake and stuffed it in her mouth.

***

The Zippleback was proving to be a difficult dragon to handle, but honestly, all the dragons so far had been a challenge for this bunch. Astrid’s fingers clinched around the axe handle, prepared to jump in and save Hiccup once again. What happened next shocked her.

Hiccup had driven the Zippleback into its cage with no weapon, shut the door, and casually turned around as if he’d just let a pet out to go potty. She’d been too stunned to speak up at first, but after he hurried off to Thor-knows-where, she took off to catch up with him.

Oh, he wasn’t getting away that easy! Hiccup could run off and fool everyone else, but Astrid wasn’t buying it. She dashed after her twig of a husband, ready to do whatever it took to get answers.

She caught a flash of him running toward the forge and hastened through an alley of huts to cut him off. She jumped out from between two huts, dragging Hiccup into the alley and slamming his back against a wall.

“Ahh!” Hiccup cried out, eyes screwed shut and teeth clinched. He opened his eyes, surprised. “What are you doing, Astrid?”

“Spill,” Astrid commanded. She stepped back and crossed arms over her chest.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, where it most likely collided with the wooden wall. “Spill what?”

“You can fool the others with your ridiculous excuse, but I want to know the truth. How did you get that dragon back in its cage?”

“I did what Gobber said to do.”

Astrid planted a hand on either side of on the wall, caging Hiccup in. In another situation, this would have been a nice position to steal a kiss. But kissing was the last thing on her mind.

“Waving your arms at it scared it back into the cage?”

Hiccup’s eyes shifted to the side for a brief second. “Yeah…” he dragged out.

The longer he sustained the lie, the more ire boiled in Astrid’s blood. She was about to yell at him when a whiff of a strange smell alerted her senses. She leaned down, sniffing his vest. She scrunched her nose as she straightened up.

Usually Hiccup smelled of smoke and ash, but not this- “Why do you smell like eel?”

Hiccup’s mouth open. “Uh…”

“I know you don’t like eel, so why do you smell like one?” When he didn’t answer, Astrid pushed a palm into his chest. “Well?”

“Okay, okay. I’ve been studying dragons a lot more lately and found out that they’re afraid of eels. Are you going to tell Gobber?”

Astrid narrowed her eyes at Hiccup’s pleading face. She could tell Gobber about the cheating in training, but everyone had been so impressed by her small husband’s achievement. She didn’t want to take that from him. Not after a lifetime of criticism. “No, I won’t.” She sighed, pondering the irony of the situation. “All that weapons training I’ve taught you and you use an  _eel_  to fight a dragon.”

“You know me—”  

“The sad part is, it doesn’t seem strange for you to pull something like this.”

Hiccup grinned. “See?”

Astrid clinched her fists and growled. “It’s a good thing I like you.” She eyed him, wondering how this unconventional boy could break down the hardcore approach of how a Viking should act. That cute little gap-tooth grin of his may have played a part in it.

***

The next couple of weeks brought a few more suspicious incidents. Hiccup lulled a Deadly Nadder to sleep, coaxed a Terrible Terror back into its cage, and reduced a Gronckle into a scaly puddle of contentment – all without any force. The rest of the recruits were blindly impressed by his tricks, and even Gobber proclaimed Hiccup had a “way with the beasts.”

Astrid knew better. Every time Hiccup managed to pacify a dragon in training, she’d approach him in privacy and weed out the truth. Hiccup claimed all these tricks were from his research.

“And just where are you researching all of this from?”

“The Book of Dragons,” was Hiccup’s reply, looking her directly in the eyes.

Astrid could tell there was something off about his demeanor. His behavior was weirder than usual. Along with the suspicious activity from dragon training, Hiccup disappeared a lot. He was gone most mornings, leaving breakfast for her on the kitchen table or simmering in a pot above the firepit. He barely ate lunch with her anymore.

His excuse every time was he had to catch up on work at the forge.

Astrid asked Gobber if they’d been swamped lately, but he said the workload was low since the latest expedition had left a week ago. Three ships had sailed out that early morning in another attempt to locate the Dragons Nest. Stoick had stopped by to bid his son and daughter-in-law a farewell before shipping out. He was pleased that maybe for the next campaign they’d both be at his side. Hiccup had seemed shook by the idea, but Astrid found it a great honor to fight alongside her Chief one day.

Besides the explanations for dragon training and ducking out on meals with her, there were other things that rose Astrid’s suspicion. Like the fishy smell on his clothes. She found herself sniffing his tunic one evening after he’d changed into his nightshirt. He’d never smelled of fish before, but his green tunic held a lingering fishy odor, along with another smell that she wasn’t quite sure what it was. It was almost like the smell of seafoam and moisture.

After Hiccup managed to make the Zippleback chase its tail during training (which everyone had a good laugh over), Astrid was convinced that these tricks could  _not_ possibly be in the Book of Dragons.

The next morning, alone since Hiccup left early once again, she read through the Book, taking in every detail on every page until her eyes stung and the cake pile was crumbs.

Her heart thumped in anger as she slammed the book closed. Not one page in the entire book mentioned the tricks Hiccup had been using.  _Not one page_! She slammed her clinched fists on the tabletop, rattling the plate nearby. He’d lied to her and now she was going to get the truth. Even if it meant forcing it out of him.

***

Astrid stormed over to the forge, ready to extract the truth from her husband, but when she arrived, there was no sign of Hiccup.

“Where is he?” she asked Gobber as he held a sword over hot coals.

“Gone. Around this time every day for the last two weeks.”

Indignation burned in her chest and lit up her cheeks. He was not only missing lunch with her, but skipping out on work in the afternoons too?

“Where has he been going?”

“To Hel if I know, lass.” Gobber shrugged before setting the sword on the anvil to hammer out. He raised his voice over the twangy beating on the metal. “I’m not his wife! You are!”

Astrid crossed her arms, seething. There was only one excuse that came to mind for all the lies and sneaking off and lack of time spent with her…

Hiccup had to be training with someone else in secret! But who was training him?

Astrid knew just about everyone on Berk, and no one had ever confronted dragons the way that Hiccup was doing in the arena.

That evening, she couldn’t look at him without anger roiling up. She’d decided to follow him the next day and confront him when the truth was finally revealed. She retired to bed early, but sleep evaded her, especially after the mattress sunk with Hiccup’s weight.

Her back was to him and her eyes stared forward in the dark as she felt him shift to face her. His hand reached out, hovering over her waist just like it used to in the first few weeks of their marriage. He was unsure whether he had permission to touch her after she’d made her mood clear that evening. He didn’t ask what was wrong and that made her seethe inwardly even more.

For some reason, even with her ire hanging like a heavy mantle on her shoulders, she couldn’t help the sharp ache that reverberated through her when he dropped his hand and turned his back to her.

***

It was ridiculous to spy on her husband, but she had to know what he was up to. There were too many lies. Too many excuses. Too many secrets.

Hiccup bid Gobber goodbye and rushed off toward the forest. Astrid tried her best to be stealthy without losing sight of him, but it seemed Hiccup knew his way through the trees better than she did. She lost him at a tree that had been broken in half, its splintered form poking into the air like long spikes.

Astrid had no time to investigate the scene. Her footsteps picked up speed as she tried to catch up to Hiccup, but it was no use. He’d disappeared into the thick of the brush.

She growled in frustration and stomped her boot. How did that little weasel elude her so easily? Did he know she was following him?

She trekked a little further, finding no sign of Hiccup. She was about to return to the village and try again another day when a black object streaked through the sky above her.

Astrid ducked, her breath catching in her throat and heart taking speed. She squinted not believing what she saw. The silhouette matched the Night Fury drawing in Hiccup’s sketchbook. As it tilted just slightly, she swore she spied a head full of auburn hair atop the black dragon. She blinked thinking she was seeing things.

The dragon glided out of sight. When she felt it was safely far enough away, she dashed off in the direction of the village. She had to tell the Chief about the most deadliest dragon casually flying about their island. She had to save her village from the destruction that was bound to come.

She leapt onto a fallen log and was about to jump off the other side, but her feet never hit the ground. Her yelp ripped through the trees as the forest floor drew farther away from her. Her heart pounded as loudly as her screams, and her insides were free falling even though she was rising in the air.

Astrid looked up to find a black claw wrapped firmly around her forearm. That claw was attached to a dragon she’d never seen before. It glanced down at her, its large green eyes observing her.

“Freya, Frig, this isn’t - AHHHHHH!” she rambled frantically as the ground sped by from a frightening height.

The supposed Night Fury was most likely taking her to its nest to make her into a magnificent feast. She’d fight with all her might to the bitter end, even if it meant jabbing relentlessly at the inside of the dragon’s belly after it swallowed her.

For a split second, the crazy notion that breaking free and falling hundreds of feet would be less painful. But the beast had a tight grip on her and wasn’t about to let go.

It suddenly descended into a cove surrounded by rocky cliffs and a crystal-clear lake set in the middle. The dragon dropped her from several feet before landing. Astrid fell to the soft grass with one final scream of horror. She jumped to her feet, swaying from the turbulence of being whisked through the air. She unsheathed her axe and let out a warrior’s cry, prepared to do as much damage as possible.

“Astrid, STOP!”

At the unexpected sound of Hiccup’s voice, Astrid halted in mid-attack stance. Her body was practically vibrating from shock and adrenaline, and she stared at Hiccup for a good five seconds to register if he were even real.

Hiccup stood between her and the black dragon, both hands held up as if keeping her and the dragon at bay. He was surprisingly succeeding on both ends.

Her wide eyes flicked from Hiccup to the dragon. It bared its teeth at her, its ears flattened to its head, and a low hiss emitted from its open mouth. She gripped her axe tighter. Her breath shuttered. The dragon was ready to attack at any second, and the only thing keeping it from that intent was her skinny, little husband.

“Its okay,” Hiccup addressed the dragon before directing back to her, “Astrid, put down the axe. You’re spooking him.”

“I’m spooking  _him_?” Astrid looked at Hiccup like he’d lost his mind. “Who is  _him_?”

He gestured to her then the dragon. “Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.”

The dragon hissed louder, the sound sending a cold shiver up Astrid’s spine.

“This is my mate,” Hiccup told the dragon. He motioned at her then to himself before lacing his fingers together, “My together forever.”

At those words, the dragon’s eyes widened, his mouth full of sharp teeth closed, and he sat back on his haunches, watching her curiously.

“There we go, bud.” Hiccup patted the dragon’s head affectionately as if they were friends. They probably were, judging from this whole insane situation.  “Astrid, you can put the axe down. Toothless won’t hurt you.”

“I’d rather not, Hiccup,” she replied with a sense of apprehension in her voice.

The dragon let out a low rumble as its eyes narrowed at her once more. Hiccup quietly reassured the dragon everything was all right.

He stepped slowly up to her, keeping his calming gaze on her face the entire time. He grasped the axe handle and lightly pulled. When Astrid didn’t let go, Hiccup said softly, “It’s okay, Astrid.”

Astrid felt as if she were watching herself from a distance as her grip on the axe loosened and Hiccup took it gently from her. She didn’t take her eyes off the dragon watching them.

A smiling Hiccup popped his head into her peripheral vision. “See? We can all be friends.”

All the anger and frustration she’d been storing inside her the past two weeks suddenly exploded in a mass of jabs. “Hiccup, what in Thor’s name are you thinking?!” she yelled, smacking her husband’s thin frame with balled fists. “This was your secret the whole time! You weren’t training with someone else or getting tips from the Book of Dragons! You have a  _pet_  dragon!”

The dragon snarled, moving back into a defensive position.

“It’s okay, bud!” Hiccup hunched over from her blows. “She’s not hurting me. OW! Why would you do that?!”

Astrid had snatched his hand, bending it backwards at the wrist. “That’s for all the lies!”

“Astrid,” Hiccup said through gritted teeth as he recovered from her thrashing. “Please, give me a chance to explain.”

Astrid kept her fists balled at her sides, turning up her chin in defiance. “I’m not listening to anything you have to say!”

“Then I won’t speak,” Hiccup hopped onto the dragon and offered his hand, his stupid face sincere and hopeful, “just let me show you.”


	19. In which an alliance is formed in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yall. I brainstormed this chapter for a long time, even before I got to it. Then I let the details happen while in the process of writing. I like how it came out, and hope yall do too!

“You want me to get on that… _thing_?” Distaste dripped off Astrid’s tongue. She scrunched her nose at the annoyed snort that blew from the dragon’s nostrils aimed toward her. Apparently, he didn’t appreciate her attitude.

Hiccup splayed his hands out. “That’s sorta the point of how I’d show you how cool Toothless is.”

Astrid eyed him doubtfully. “And you’ve been riding this dragon for how long?”

“About two and a half weeks.” A thoughtful expression crossed Hiccup’s face. “I was clinging to his tail the first time, so I don’t necessarily count that ride.”

Astrid huffed. She couldn’t believe she was actually considering this. “Hiccup, I swear to Thor, if this thing throws me off, you better pray to Odin I don’t survive, because you will experience my axe handle being shoved up in places the sun doesn’t shine. And then I’ll divorce you.”

Hiccup drew in a deep breath. “Fair enough.”

Astrid cringed as she climbed atop the dragon’s back to sit behind Hiccup. She’d glared at him as she shooed away his offered hand. Her skin crawled at the feel of the dragon’s warm scales through the material of her tights. She didn’t know where to rest her hands and held arms out at her sides as if she’d be poisoned instantly if her skin came in contact with the dragon’s hide.

Hiccup leaned close to the dragon’s head. “Toothless, be gentle.”

The dragon sunk low to the ground, wiggling its tail and Astrid assumed it was preparing to launch.

“You might want to hold on,” Hiccup suggested the split second before the dragon shot into the air.

It was official. She’d gone mad, and it was all her scrawny husband’s fault.

Astrid had been through many terrifying situations. A Monstrous Nightmare had torched her roof and crawled into her home when she was a little girl. She’d stood her ground with her little axe clinched in her fists, ready to defend her home from the flaming demon.

But fighting dragons and flying on the backs of them were two completely different circumstances and facing down the fiery Nightmare as a child seemed like a picnic on the shoreline compared to the weightless feeling of shooting to the sky with no guarantee of plummeting to your death.

A bloodcurdling scream reverberated through her as she grabbed for anything to hold on to. Her legs wrapped around Hiccup’s waist as one hand found his shoulder guard, and another latched onto to his hair. She yanked herself upright, Hiccup’s small frame barely keeping both of them in the saddle.

The dragon leveled out at an alarming height over the sea. Astrid pressed her torso up against Hiccup’s back and gripped both arms around his chest.

“He’s not usually like this,” Hiccup laughed nervously, glancing back at her. “Oh no—” he managed to slip out before the dragon plummeted at a speed only the gods were capable of.

“I’m sorry!” Astrid blurted out, pressing her forehead into Hiccup’s back so hard she could have pushed right through him. The dragon had seemed okay with her until she’d insulted him. She didn’t realize dragons could get insulted. But in this moment, that was the explanation that popped in her head and she had to make it right, or else she’d die of fright and that would be the most embarrassing death imaginable. “I’m sorry for calling  _him_  a thing, all right?!”

There was sudden jerk upwards, as if strings had been yanked, and the dragon leveled out.

Astrid clung to her husband’s small frame, eyes screwed shut and breath ragged from her lungs. The wind blew across her bare arms in a nice, steady stream as the dragon glided straightforward.

“You can open your eyes, milady,” Hiccup’s gentle voice encouraged. She was suddenly aware of his hand covering her and his thumb grazing over her knuckles in a soothing manner.

The ends of Hiccup’s hair tickled her face as she dislodged from his back. Astrid squinted as the wind blew in her eyes. White air surrounded them, and she realized they were soaring through the clouds.

The comfort of Hiccup’s touch faded as he withdrew his hand to hang on to the saddle. Astrid swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Fear was replaced by curiosity as she grasped Hiccup’s shoulder with one hand and reached out to touch the clouds with the other.

A laugh of relief escaped her as she watched a cloud ribbon through her fingers. She completely forgot that she was a mountain high off the ground, and that height was achieved by riding a dragon. She looked out, unafraid. A city of clouds was all around them. Her heart quickened, but this time it was from the amazing sight she was currently beholding.

Hiccup glanced over her shoulder, beaming at her. His delight gave her the encouragement to let go of his shoulder and throw both arms into the air. The damp coolness of the clouds caused a shiver to ripple along her skin.

The dragon glided lower, exiting the cover of the clouds. Astrid gasped at the horizon as the sun was beginning to set. Rich and glowing orange painted the sky. The sea raced by in a magnificent blur of white caps and dark streaks. She’d never seen anything this extraordinary.

They circled away from the sunset, the dark of evening now shrouding the sky.

Through a patch of clouds, they emerged onto the brilliant sight of the village of Berk. They passed the great stone statues of the past kings, their wide mouths glowing with eternal flames. Astrid was awestruck. Never had she seen Berk from such an amazing viewpoint. The torches were like little yellow dots scattered all over the shelves of the isle. Her mouth formed a silent ‘wow’ at the lights glittering in her eyes.

Astrid rested her chin on Hiccup’s shoulder, snaking her arms around his middle and hugging against him. A warmth had seeped into her belly and little sparks tingled her limbs.

“What do you think of the ride?” Hiccup asked, breaking the spell that had mesmerized her.

“I have to admit, it’s pretty cool,” which was completely an understatement compared to the thrill teeming inside her. She rolled her chin on his shoulder to get a better view of the side of his face. “Hiccup, why didn’t you tell me about him?”

She noticed in the moonlight Hiccup’s knuckles tightening on the saddle. After a tentative moment, he asked far too softly as if afraid of the answer she’d provide, “What would you have done if I did?”

Astrid waited a several seconds to answer. For the first time ever, she didn’t like what she was about to say concerning a dragon. “I probably would have told your father and he’d have killed him,” she swallowed hard, “or I would have tried to kill him myself.”

She felt the deep breath in Hiccup’s back. “And in both of those cases, I would have lost the two most important individuals in my life.”

Hiccup’s brokenness in those words stabbed deep into Astrid’s stomach. She slid her forehead to rest against his shoulder blade and screwed her eyes shut tightly. An ache like none she’d ever experienced burdened her heart. She couldn’t imagine losing Hiccup. Not now.

They’d only been married a few months. They hadn’t made confessions of love for one another, or even consummated their marriage. But Astrid knew right then that if she lost him from death or other circumstances, she wouldn’t recover. Her lips left barely a kiss on the back of his throat, the need to be close to him stronger than ever.

Even after the lying and the secrets and befriending the enemy, everything in Astrid’s being was being pulled to stick with Hiccup. It went against everything she stood for her entire life, but by his side was more important now than traditional thinking that had been ingrained in her since birth.

By the time they’d landed, Astrid had convinced herself to call the dragon by name. It would take getting used to, being tolerate toward a dragon, but she was willing.

Astrid hopped off Toothless first. “Thanks for the ride,” she said to him, feeling awkward speaking directly to a dragon. Toothless seemed to understand and warbled cheerfully back at her.

Hiccup joined her on the ground, his head hung low. He sucked in his bottom lip, seeming to prepare himself for what was to come. “Will you keep Toothless a secret?” He met her gaze suddenly with a look of determination and resolve, along with a twinge of pain in his voice. “Because if you’re not, me and him will be gone before morning. Just give us a head start is all I ask.”

Astrid scrunched her cheeks, his plan throwing her for a loop. She reared her elbow back, landing a punch to his forearm. “You’re not going anywhere. I’ll keep your secret.”

Hiccup grabbed his arm, throwing her an incredulous look. “Okay, but you didn’t have to hit me to give me the answer.”

Astrid leaned on her left hip, folding arms over her chest. “Oh, that was actually for kidnapping me and making me think I was about to be eaten by a dragon.”

“Well, just trying to sweep my girl off her feet.” How nonchalant.

The corny remark sent a little wave of giddiness through her. How did he have such an effect on her! She hauled him in by the leather strap across his chest and let him know how she really felt about being swept off her feet. She didn’t give him time to react before breaking the kiss. A goofy little grin formed on his face causing heat to rise in her cheeks.

Toothless chose that moment to rejoin them, his thirst after the flight satisfied by the crystal clear lake. He nudged Hiccup’s arm, and Hiccup smiled at Toothless, patting his head. The dragon seemed gentle and friendly, nothing like Astrid had ever seen before. How could a dragon be this way?

“Thank you, Astrid, for keeping Toothless a secret,” Hiccup acknowledged with a stroke of gratitude. A ripple of fervor made its way through Astrid seeing how much this meant to him. If there was one thing she’d learned about Hiccup since their nuptials, it was how passionate he could be for what was important to him.

“Don’t make me regret it,” she added, because she trusted Hiccup but her trust in Toothless was still on trial.

Hiccup cracked that gaped-tooth smile of his. “We won’t.” He scrubbed his knuckle between Toothless’ ears. “Right, bud?”

Toothless pointed his nose in the air, warbling.

The moon hung high and the evening’s chill had set in. “We better get home. It’s getting late.”

Hiccup nodded, solemnly. He scratched under Toothless’ chin. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Toothless gave a rumble in response, flicking his tongue out to lick Hiccup’s cheek. Astrid turned away before she reacted out of instinct. The shock of a dragon not consuming her husband whole was too much to handle for the time being.  

She held out her hand for Hiccup to take. He glanced down at the offer unsure, as if not believing she wanted him to hold her hand. Why did he doubt her physical affection still?

Hiccup finally accepted it, and she squeezed his hand reassuring him that everything was okay. She didn’t know how long their secret would stay concealed or what would happen if it were ever discovered. For now, she would do everything within her power to keep the dragon safe, for Hiccup’s sake.


	20. In which Hiccup has a crazy idea...

She  _knew_.

Astrid knew probably the greatest secret to ever slip onto Berk. A Berkian befriending the enemy.

She knew, and somehow, they were still okay.

Nothing could shake the smile off Hiccup’s face as he and Astrid made their way to the cove. Three days had passed since Astrid discovered his secret friendship. He’d worked on helping Astrid and Toothless bonding, which was easier than Hiccup had expected. Both were willing to adjust to each other, and it especially helped that Astrid trusted him enough to let herself be vulnerable around the enemy.

Toothless bounded up to them with an excited gummy smile splitting his wide face. For the first time in years, Hiccup felt  _wanted._  He’d been shunned for so long, people groaning when he walked up or skittering away whenever he strolled by. Even though Gobber treated him like a friend (or maybe more like a son), the blacksmith was technically his boss and needed him for other reasons besides companionship.

Unconditional friendship was different. Toothless’ happy greetings of slobbery licks and nose nudging for scratches made Hiccup’s day. They wrestled and played chase. They were a team in the air, learning to work together as if they were two broken pieces becoming whole when they were fitted together.

On the other side of Hiccup was his young bride. She was more than he could ever dream of asking for. Her unexpected (and miraculous) acceptance of Toothless made his heart soar higher than he’d ever flown on the back of his dragon. He wanted to show her everything. To give Astrid the most amazing experiences a Viking had ever lived to witness.

Hiccup stepped onto the pedal and rounded over Toothless’ back, settling into the saddle. Excitement teemed through him as Astrid took his hand and hopped in behind him. She immediately wrapped around him, and Hiccup glanced down at the lovely arms that adorned his middle.

There was one particular destination Hiccup had in mind, but it could wait. Right now, they were living in the moment.

Toothless launched into the air, hanging low above the spiky tops of the trees. The echo of the sea drew closer and suddenly, Toothless dipped below the trees flying over the sandy shoreline until they were over the choppy waves of the sea. The sea spray coated their faces and exposed skin.  

Toothless glided low until they reached a sea stack. He climbed the length of it, landing with a soft thud atop. The light in Astrid’s blue gaze told Hiccup exactly what she thought about the endless seascape.

“Great view, huh?”

“It’s amazing.”

After a minute of watching the glistening, rippling water, Toothless peeled away from the sea stack and glided onward onto the open waters. Astrid’s arms tightened around Hiccup’s waist at the sight of a pod of Thunderdrums leaping in and out of the sea. He patted her elbow reassuringly.

“They won’t bother us.”

It was jarring the first time him and Toothless flew over the pod of Thunderdrums a few days prior. Toothless didn’t seem worried, as if him and the pod were familiar with each other and knew both weren’t a threat. After the initial concern wore off, Hiccup found delight in watching the wide-bodied dragons leaping happily along the surface. They didn’t seem so fearsome in their natural environment, minding their own business.

“How do you feel about a campfire dinner tonight?”

“Sure.”

Hiccup leaned down and whispered in Toothless’ ear. The dragon warbled in reply and began a diving decent. A gasp followed by laughter reverberated on Hiccup’s back and in his ear, leaving his insides vibrating. Just a few days Astrid hid her face into his back when Toothless made a dive. How things had changed since that first ride.

Toothless skimmed the surface and pulled back up with a pile of fish between his jaws. The island of destination materialized on the horizon. In a minute’s time, they were landing on a rocky shore. The rock formations created stacks and plateaus all around the edge of the island.

Toothless dropped his catch onto the ground and dashed off passed the formations.

“Where’s he going?” Astrid wondered, watching the dragon leave with mild trepidation.

“Gather the firewood closer inland,” Hiccup replied, busying himself with sorting through the pile of fish.

A rounded firepit lined with stones sat close by, and Astrid wandered over to examine it. “I take it you two have been here before.”

“Yep.” Hiccup threw two pollacks over by the firepit before standing and wiping his hands on his vest. “Hope you don’t mind some dinner guests.”

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him as she folded her arms to cup her elbows. “What kind of guest?” she asked, carefully.

Hiccup grinned at his secret. “You’ll see.”

Toothless returned with firewood and soon a roaring fire was ready to cook their meal. It hadn’t been more than a couple minutes since they began cooking that the fast shutter of wings was heard headed their way.

“Terrible Terrors!” Astrid announced. She jumped to her feet and brandished the dagger from her belt.

“It’s okay!” Hiccup moved to stop her before the quickly approaching Terrors made their way up to them. “They’re friends.”

At the growl from Toothless, Astrid held tight to her dagger. “Toothless thinks otherwise.”

Hiccup chuckled at the irony of how quickly Astrid was placing her trust in Toothless. “He’s just a big greedy grump. He only shares food with me. And you now, I guess.” He bent to one knee, grabbing up a fish. “Hey, you hungry, little guys?” Ignoring Toothless’ apprehension, he tossed a fish to each Terror. The little dragons gulped down their dinner, squeaking in satisfaction and licking their chops.

Astrid replaced her dagger and sat back against Toothless’ belly. “I’m guessing you’ve met these dragons before?”

“A little over a week ago.” Hiccup joined her, settling in on the warm belly of his dragon and sticking his fish over the fire. “I wasn’t sure how they’d react to me at first, but then something unexpected happened.”

Astrid looked expectantly at him. “What happened?”

Hiccup grinned. “You’ll see.”

Not even a minute later, one of the green Terrors came scuttling over. He eyed them curiously, sniffing toward Astrid’s way. It gave a little squawk and skittered into the small space between him and Astrid. Astrid shrank away at first, gripping her stick, ready to use it as a weapon if need be. Hiccup raised his hand to calm her. The little dragon curled up into a ball, it’s body cozy touching both their hips.

Hiccup smiled over at Astrid, her astonished expression sending a wave of contentment through him. She hesitantly lowered her free hand, fingertips brushing the Terror’s head between its horns. The little dragon purred happily at the touch.

“First a Night Fury. Now Terrible Terrors.” Astrid let out a breathy, unbelieving laugh. “What are you, Hiccup, some sort of dragon whisperer?”

“No,” Hiccup replied, flat out. This was his chance to voice his opinion to someone who was willing to listen. “I just think everything we know about dragons is  _wrong_.”

***

There had to be a way to show all of Berk that dragons weren’t the ruthless, food-stealing, fire-destroying monsters everyone thought they were. There had to be a way to stop the war and bring peace. These thoughts had been on Hiccup’s mind ever since Astrid discovered Toothless and accepted the dragon in peace. 300 years of war could come to a halt if only he could formulate a plan.

Hiccup sat with his back to the headboard, staring at the wall ahead in the dim light of the bedroom. His mind ablaze with thoughts. He felt Astrid roll over and cup his knee underneath their fur blanket. “What’s on your mind and why aren’t you over there not scratching it out on paper?”

Hiccup chuckled softly. She knew him too well nowadays. “This is something I can’t draw out.”

Astrid propped up on an elbow. “Then what is it?”

Hiccup let out a deep sigh then gestured out toward the window. “If we can show everyone on Berk how dragons really are—”

“What do you plan to do?” A smirk crossed Astrid’s face. “Give everyone on Berk a ride on Toothless like you did for me?”

Hiccup looked at her with indignation, but there was a gleam in his eye. “What if we train the arena dragons? Like I did with Toothless! We can train them and show Berk that dragons aren’t what we thought they were for all these years!”

Doubt crept in Astrid’s voice. “I don’t know, Hiccup. What if Toothless and the Terrible Terrors are just wildcards out of 100,000?”

“I don’t believe they are. I think all dragons can be peaceful if they’re given a chance. We can show Berk that dragons aren’t what they seem then we can stop the war. For  _good_.”

“We’d be taking a huge risk. One that can lead to imprisonment or exile,” Astrid paused, and her next words hung in the air, “or even death. Are you sure you want to take that risk?”

There was no wavering in his mind. The killing needed to end. Peace needed to be an option. Something had to be done and  _someone_ had to do it.

Hiccup turned to face her, his jaw set, more serious than he’d ever felt in his life. “Yes.”

Astrid looked taken aback by his tone. “Okay.”

“Do you trust me, Astrid?”

“I do.” She laced her fingers with his, their bond secured like a cord binding them. “I’m with you, Hiccup. Where you go, I go.”

Even in the dim candlelight, his smile shone bright. He wanted to hold her close and show her how much he appreciated her, how much he was truly grateful to have someone on his side  _and_  by his side.

“We can’t train any dragons tonight,” Astrid released his hand and Hiccup felt a loss, “let’s get some sleep.”

“We could do something else besides sleep,” he mumbled under his breath. His suggestiveness was not lost on his wife.

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,” she recited his entire name, making Hiccup cringe at the reminder, “are you suggesting what I think you are?”

Hiccup had never felt such a mix of hope and modification all at once. “Oh, you’re taking me seriously?” Panic flared up inside him, his suggestion implying more than he had in mind. “I meant, kissing.” He averted his gaze, wishing the furs atop his legs could make him invisible. “I like kissing you.”

Astrid shifted closer to him, tucked her bangs behind her ear, and reverberated softly, “I like kissing you too.”

His heart throbbed and breath shallowed as Astrid connected their lips in a soft kiss. Hiccup’s previous thought of becoming invisible completely vanished. This wasn’t just a quick smooch like they’d shared before. Astrid tucked her legs under her as Hiccup twisted to a better angle, their lips never parting.

Heat crept up Hiccup’s entire body at the touch of Astrid’s palm sliding along the back of his neck and into his hair, her slight pull deepening the kiss. Hiccup hadn’t realized his hands had cupped her biceps until she disconnected from him for breath.

“I  _really_  like kissing you,” he admitted without thinking, their heavy breathing huffing on each other’s faces.

“Then don’t stop,” Astrid murmured onto his lips and dipped back in for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to leave a little note that all they did after this cutoff was make out XD They still have a long way to go before anything more intimate happens! Anyways, hope this was an enjoyable chapter and thank you for reading! <3


	21. In which some like it hot...

Astrid almost didn’t recognize herself these days. She had the same warrior spirit and desired to fight with all her strength for what was right. But what used to be considered right in her eyes wasn’t right anymore. She’d grown soft toward what she used to be hardened by.

A dragon was her friend. The enemy would lick her cheek instead of scorch her face off. A boy who’d she’d been indifferent toward before was now the most important person to her.

How did her life get flipped upside down this quickly?

She’d remarked once in her short life that she would never let anyone kiss her on the lips, but here she was lip-locked and panting with a boy she’d never given one single thought of being with before a contract was signed binding them.

Astrid’s cheeks stained pink as she recalled the night before.

Hiccup admitted his enjoyment for kissing her, and she made her own confession of pleasure as well. There was something unearthly when it came to intimacy, as if you were transported to the highest, most stunning mountain where the altitude made you feel as light as air and your head floated in the clouds. You could lose yourself in it and it felt _so_ good. 

“Earth to Astrid!” Ruffnut’s calling broke her free from her memory. “Are we gonna spar or what?”

Astrid shook herself from the feel of Hiccup’s soft hair carding through her fingers and the lovely pressure of his lips against hers. “Yeah,” was all she could mustering in her flustered state.

Ruff shifted back on her right leg, planting a fist on her popped hip. “Did you and Hiccup go further last night?”

“What?” Her jaw fell open and the axe in her hold drooped.

Ruff nodded in approval. “Yep, that face basically tells me you did.” She sidled over to Astrid, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “How far did you guys go?”

“Ruff,” Astrid whined, “do I really have to share my personal details with you?” If she was honest with herself, a tiny part of her wanted to blurt out everything. How nothing had caused her heart to race like the feel of Hiccup’s lips pressed to hers. How a simple touch on her thigh sparked a wildfire in places that had never burned with want before. It was exhilarating and confusing and she longed for more.

Ruff gave her a little shake. “Yes, and don’t leave _anything_ out.”

Astrid sighed and dislodged herself from Ruff’s hold. “Okay.” She swept the fringe of bangs behind her ear, gathering exactly which details she’d disclose. She wasn’t sure how to even describe such matters. “There isn’t much to say. We kissed – A LOT – last night.”

Ruff’s lips puckered in delight. “Ooooo! Was it your first make out session?”

“If kissing for like an hour is? Then I guess so.”

“Like an hour? Whoa, you two must have been hot and heavy.” Ruff eyes glittered. “Did you slip him any tongue? Or did he slip you some?”

Astrid looked horrified. “No!”

“Anh…” Ruff waved it off, “you’ll get there. Did hands roam to certain places?”

Astrid thought back to the delectable memories of where appendages and digits had traversed. “We didn’t really touch any places that were very private.”

“What? No cupping a boob? No copping a feel of the buttocks?”

“No.” Just the idea of those places being explored caused an electrical strike all through her. “It was mostly face caressing and neck holding. Hiccup did slide his hands up and down my arms and shoulders, and at one point his hand made it to my thigh.”

“Okay, that’s a good start. I mean, hand on thigh is the gateway to other places.”

“How do you know so much about this subject?”

“I listen and observe, my dear.” Ruff waggled a finger at her. “Work harder at going farther, got it?”

Astrid rolled her eyes, but inwardly, she was reeling at the idea of crossing more boundaries with Hiccup. She turned her head so Ruff wouldn’t catch the flare up in her cheeks at the musings of what it’d feel like if Hiccup kissed her neck.

“How about taking Hiccup to the hot spring?” Ruff suggested, nodding encouragingly. “Give you an excuse to strip off the fabric barriers and get busy.”

As disturbing as Ruff’s way of suggesting was, Astrid had to admit, it was a promising idea. Villagers would visit the hot spring to bathe or relax in the steamy waters. Chatter floated around the Great Hall of couples using it to set the mood for a romantic rendezvous.

Besides the one late night she’d sneaked a peek at Hiccup’s bare back, she had yet to see Hiccup unclothed. The hot spring would be the perfect excuse for her to finally get a peek at what was underneath that green tunic.

 “Astrid, I don’t know about this,” Hiccup voiced his uncertainty as she hauled him out to the hot spring that evening.

“C’mon, Hiccup. It’s not like you’ve never seen me undressed.”

“Technically, I’ve only seen you from the front with bindings on once. All the other times have been your bare back.” He sounded as if he’d just choked on the last two words. “And you have yet to see me.”

She glanced back at him then ducked a grin. “I actually have seen you shirtless.”

“Uh…when?”

“The night you came home late, and I wanted you to hold me. I watched you change into your nightshirt.”

“You blatantly watched without me knowing?” Hiccup gasped dramatically, a hand leaping to his heart. “Scandalous, Astrid!”

Astrid gave his arm a tug. “You’re such a dork.”

They arrived at the hot spring a few minutes later. Astrid hung the lantern on the closest tree branch sticking out over the water. The flickering candlelight washed the bubbling water in a soft glow.

She stepped up to Hiccup, who looked incredibly nervous. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She gathered the hem of his tunic and slowly lifted it off his frame. The cold night air caused goosebumps along his bare skin. Hiccup averted his eyes off to the side.

Astrid’s gaze veered down at his exposed torso and raked upwards, thoughtfully. He was scrawny, no denying that, but who’s to say he wasn’t finished growing yet? He had time, and that’s exactly what she hoped to convince him of. It was her mission to protect him, even from his own deprecating opinions of himself.

“Not much to look at, huh?” Hiccup’s voice cut through her study. “I assume you’d prefer something more buff. Y’know, of the Snotlout variety.”

Astrid shrugged. “Sure, buff is nice to look at sometimes,” her hand rested over his heart, the beat increasing against her palm, “but I like this better.”

“Why?” he asked in disbelief.

She met his gaze. “Because it’s you.”

“I didn’t take you for being attracted to the talking fishbone type.”

“You may be a talking fishbone now, but don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure you’ll end up taller than the rest of us.”

“I have my doubts, but I won’t shatter your dreams just yet.”

Astrid chose that moment in his linger doubt to shed the top half of her wardrobe. She’d never stood this close to Hiccup when undressing and he stared wide-eyed and mouth gaping as she casually disrobed. The awkwardness had subsided for her a short while back. She didn’t wish for it to linger, especially now that her and Hiccup were finally breaking physical ground in their relationship. She audibly heard him swallow as she kicked off her skirt.

“Hiccup,” she coaxed him out of his trance, “you may want to remove your boots.”

“Right,” he croaked out before clearing his throat and getting to work on shedding his boots and socks as Astrid did the same.

“Now bottoms?” Astrid said, hesitation beginning to creep up on her.

Hiccup blew out a breath from his mouth, his nerves obviously showing. “Not yet.”

Astrid paused her thumbs clipped in her waist band. “Okay. Not yet.”

“Are you keeping your uh…” Hiccup twirled his finger, “bindings on?”

As much as she wanted to push through this ground, Astrid’s nerves were getting the best of her too. “I guess, for now.”

“No rush.” Hiccup’s sentiment made her smile.

They reached out for each other as they waded into the steamy water. They found themselves seeking out one another more and more to touch, hold, or just be close to. The warmth of the water engulfed them, and Astrid sighed at how wonderful the heat was on her bare skin.

“So,” Hiccup bobbed beside her, “why do you like this talking fishbone? Is it the sharp wit? Or all the raw Vikingness bundled up inside this—” He stuck a strong pose.

Astrid scoffed, sending a splash his way. “Not even close.” Hiccup skittered away, looking rather offended. “It’s mainly because it makes you travel-size.”

“What does that even mean?” Hiccup laughed.

“It means I can do this!”

Astrid lunged for him, tossing Hiccup over her shoulder in a blink. She waded toward the edge of the hot spring, effortlessly carrying Hiccup on her.

“Astrid! It’s not fair to manhandle your husband like this. There will be consequences!” He tugged on her braid in a vain attempt to show he was serious. “Now put me down!”

“Put you down?” she questioned, exaggeratedly. “If you say so.” She spun around and tossed Hiccup into the hot spring.

Hiccup sputtered and spit as he resurfaced, hissing about how hot the water was. He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes to glare daggers at her. Astrid’s amused laughter rang out into the night. She felt free, as if all their worries and cares had faded into the high heavens. Hiccup drew out a side of her she didn’t think existed and she never wanted it to go dormant again.

“Time to face the consequences!” Hiccup exclaimed. He swam to her, and before Astrid could regain her composure, he’d latched onto her ankle. With surprising strength, he yanked her back into the hot spring.

It was Astrid’s turn to surface, sputtering and wiping the stinging water from her face. Hitting the steamy water sent a shock through the body after standing in the chilly air.

They launched into a splashing war until they were worn out and sweat glistened on their foreheads, and they dissolved into panting laughter. Astrid watched her husband suspiciously as he swam behind her. He snaked arms around her bare waist, pulling her back against his front. He gave her a little squeeze, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Astrid relaxed in his embrace, allowing him to hold her from sinking in the water. It was nice not having to be the first to initiate their physical affection. Ever since she’d discovered his friendship with Toothless, Hiccup had become more at ease with reaching out for her without needing to seek permission. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Astrid felt as if Toothless had brought them closer together.

Astrid’s breath caught at the sensation of Hiccup’s lips on her throat. Every giddy little spark inside her jumped alive. She raised her arm back to curl fingers in his damp hair. This was what her body had begged for, the curious longing being satisfied. Another kiss then another then—

Astrid’s eyes popped open at the sound of footsteps heading their way. Whistling floated through the quiet night air. Someone was coming!

She tore out of Hiccup’s embrace, grabbing his wrist to haul him out of the pool. Hiccup tried protesting, but his ear caught the approaching visitor as well and he rushed to gather up his articles of clothing along with her.

The hot spring was a community pool and most of the time sharing it was a regular thing. But being a young couple and flirting with intimacy in the waters was something they’d wanted to keep to themselves. Besides, Astrid had no desire for another person besides her husband to see her in a state of undress.

Her and Hiccup dashed into the dark cover of the trees. Astrid suddenly stopped. “The lantern!” she hissed, but it was too late. The whistling drew closer, and Gobber emerged from the other side of the pool, lumbering up to the water. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Gobber was the last person they’d want to walk up on their private moment.  

“I’ll come back for it tomorrow,” Hiccup said as they tugged on their clothes.

Astrid lamented their time being cut short in the pool. She smirked to herself, planning to continue what Hiccup had started when they got home. The door had been opened and she would stroll through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Toothless has been introduced and big things will happen resulting from that, the main idea of the story is still Hiccup and Astrid’s relationship. I wanted to show our two little budding lovebirds just being carefree and having fun in this chapter XD


End file.
